It's Daniel Masters Now
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when Danny has a bad day that steadily gets worse? What happens when everything he knows comes into question? Will he be able to pick up the pieces? Or, maybe, he might make a new identity? Fallow Danny as he fights to understand his greatest enemy that he never knew he had... (I do NOT own Danny Phantom.)
1. Wounds that Never Heal

It's Daniel Masters Now

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Danny Phantom—only—story ever! I hope everyone read the summary, but if not here's a down play. Basically, Danny gets fed up with life in Amity Park, and flees to Vlad's. There they start to bond and they start to develop a Father/Son relationship. But, what happens when Amity starts knocking on their door? Anyway, thank you for taking your time to view this story. Please review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments. (All flames will be given to Dan for his hair.) I hope you enjoy the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own this particular plot.

Chapter One: Wounds that Never Heal

Today was a terrible day. It seemed like ever since I woke up, something went wrong. First, I was late...even though there had been no ghost attacks. Then, Dash decided to make me his personal punching bad, _all day._ Next, Dash broke a couple beakers in Science then blamed me. I got _detention_ because of it. And, the worst part of the day was that Mr. Lancer accused my parents of _abuse_ because of all the wounds I been receiving. How could he _think that?_ My parents _love me!_

I immediately go home when the bell rang, I was kinda glad that Sam and Tucker had to go directly home today and couldn't walk with me. I wanted time alone to think.

I sighed when I got home, and yelled out to my parents who were in the lab... _again._ It seemed like they were always in the lab now a days. Ever since Jazz left for college, they holed themselves up in the lab. It kinda hurt me. It was like they were just waiting for an excuse to ignore me. I know that I'm not as brilliant or talented as Jazz, but that doesn't mean that they love her more..., right?

I shook myself. Just because they've been busy lately doesn't mean that they didn't love me. I sighed once again as I made a my trek up into my room. I might as well start my homework before a ghost shows up.

I was in the middle of completing my English homework when Kitty showed up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hiding from Johnny," I asked.

"Yep," Kitty said. "I saw him flirting with another _human_ girl. I thought he wouldn't think to look for me here."

I nodded.

"As long as you stay quite," I said. "My parents are in the lab, but I don't know if they might come up to check on me."

Kitty nodded, and I went back to my homework.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Homework," I told her. "English to be exact. I still have to go to school between ghost attacks."

Kitty nodded.

"Sorry for bothering you," she said.

"It's no trouble," I said. "Really. As long as you don't reveal yourself to my parents and don't make any trouble, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Phantom," Kitty said with a smile. "Your not such a bad guy."

I gave her a dry chuckle and say, "I try to be."

She gave me a sad smile in concern. She was about to say something—most likely "Do you want to talk about it?"—, but was interrupted when my parents burst open the door with the Ghost Finder in there hands.

"Mads, why does it say there are two ghosts in here," Jack said. "I only see one..."

My moms mouth was wide open in shock, and I froze in fear. Luckily Kitty flew threw the ceiling, but I was still left in the room with my parents. And, this time, I can't blame it on the machine being faulty. It had detected another ghost...that they saw with me, in my room, with me not panicking. How was I going to explain _this?_

"Danny," my mom said. "Where's the other ghost?"\

"What other ghost," I asked.

"It says there are two ghosts in here," she said. "Where is the second one?"

"There isn't any," I said. "It was just me and her."

"Why were you talking with her," Maddie said. "You know that all ghost are just ectoplasmic scum."

"She was just hiding from here boyfriend," I said. "All she did was distract me from my homework because she was complaining about what a scumbag he was."

"Daniel James Fenton," Maddie yelled. "Don't you _ever_ speak to a _ghost_ again. Honestly, Jazz wouldn't make such a blatant mistake."

I cringed when she compared me to Jazz...again.

"Now, where's the ghost," my dad said, strangely calm. "And don't try to protect it."

I flinched when he indirectly called me an "it".

And, then my bad luck just got worse. A loud engine noise filled the room followed by the bad luck shadow...Johnny 13.

"Phantom," Johnny yelled. "Where's Kitty?"

I face palmed, and muttered, "Just missed her."

Johnny paused in his speech, but then nodded and drove off. His shadow ruining posters and other trial things as they passed.

"Wait," my mom gasped. "Did he just call you... _Phantom?_ "

 _Oh no, I thought. Oh no, no, no, no,_ no!

"Ummm... I don't _think_ so," I said.

"I heard him say it," Jack said, his voice deep. "Why would he call you Phantom?"  
"I don't know," I said, my face palling and palms sweating. "Maybe you miss heard him? Fenton and Phantom sound similar..."

Suddenly guns were pointed at me.

"Get out of my son, scum," Maddie hissed.

"Mom, it's me," I said. "Remember that time when me and dad went on that fishing trip and brought back that lack monster?"

The guns didn't lower.

"Why did he call you Phantom," she hissed. "Why did you let that ghost stay in your room?"

"I can explain," I whispered. "Just put the guns down..."

"They don't hurt humans," Jack said. "We tested them."

"But, with my luck they'll hurt _me,_ " I said. "Your inventions usually go off around me..."

"And why is that," my mom asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't lie to us," Jack said. "He called you Phantom."

"I...I...," I tried to explain, but couldn't.

"Your a ghost aren't you," Maddie asked.

I palled and she lifted the safety.

"Get out," she whispered.

"But, mom...," I cried.

"GET OUT," she yelled. "Your _not_ my son! Your a _ghost!_ "

I cried as I went ghost and flew out of the house.

What was the point of keeping the secret any more? The knew the truth. And, they hated me.

I cried as I flew over Amity Park. I didn't really register where I was flying, but I immediately knew when I reached the house I knew I needed to get to. Sam's. She's the person who understands me most. The girl I loved and was going to ask out tomorrow...before all this happened. Tucker would've been happy I finally told her how I felt...

I smiled as I descended threw the roof into her bedroom. Only to have it immediately ripped off my face. Sam was on the bed... _kissing Tucker._ My heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

I backed up instinctively and rammed into the dresser. They broke apart at the noise and turned to see me, my face the picture of agony.

"Danny, we can explain," Sam quickly said.

I shook my head, and flew back threw the ceiling...my ex-friends screaming behind me.

As I flew over Amity Park, my mind was whirling from all the rejection and betrayal. I desperately tried to block my thoughts with a place where I could stay.

I couldn't stay with Jazz, I still felt hurt that my parents loved her more.

I refused to stay with mom's family.

My dad's family disowned him.

I didn't have anymore friends...besides Valerie, but she might kill when when she found out I was Phantom.

Where else could I go?


	2. Support from Unsuspected Places

Authors Note: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I just wanted to say that I know this chapter came out quickly, but I update at random intervals. I might update once or twice a day one day for a week and then not update for a week, then update twice a week, etc. It all depends on my school, work, and personal life; plus my inspiration. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but., rest assured, I have _never_ discontinued or abandoned a story. If I don't update for awhile, it just means that I got side tracked with another aspect of my life that had more importance at the time. Or, it could just mean that I got sick again and it distracted me from writing. Anyways, I don't plan on not updating. I have a good idea of what I want for the moment, and I have the time to do it. Just be warned. Please review if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Danny Phantom. Cujo ate the adoption papers. :'(

Chapter Two: Support from Unsuspected Places

It had been a good day for Vladimir Masters. He had gotten the two business deals he'd been working for the last month, him and Daniel had made a truce of a sorts, and Maddie had invited him for Thanksgiving next month. It seemed like everything was going in his direction. So, when he forgot his phone in his limo, he just gave a semi shrug and went to get it himself. However, to his great surprise something humanoid fell from the sky and stopped in front of him, and then fainted into his unsuspecting arms. To his greater surprise, it was Daniel.

 _What is he doing here, Vlad thought. And...why does he look like he flew through a hurricane to get here?_

It was true. There were twigs in his dirty and straggly hair. His clothes were ripped and hanging off his too thin frame. However, what alarmed Vlad the most was his pale complexion and tear stained cheeks.

 _What could have happened to him, Vlad thought. For him to come_ here _it must be bad._

Vlad shook his head, that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was getting his little badger into bed and making sure that he ate _something_ when he woke up. He sighed as he picked him up bridle style. It was time to take him to his room.

….Danny's POV...

Danny woke up groggily. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut, and his body felt tingly and semi-numb. Slowly, Danny started to open his eyes, but he immediately shut them again when a glaring white light erupted in his line of view. He waited a couple minutes, then reopened his eyes. When he confirmed that the light wouldn't blind him, he started to take in surroundings. The room he was in was lavish and it was so big he could fit three of his ro—no, his _old_ room. The room was a dark maroon and the curtains were a royal purple. All the furniture had a dark oak finish—besides the deep red leather chair that was positioned by his bed. The comforter had a royal purple background with maroon and black embroidery sophisticated designs. The sheets were a brisk black, and the pillows followed suit. The mattress was the softest he's _ever_ laid on in all of his fourteen years. It felt like laying on a _cloud._ Danny decided that he was so comfortable, and since didn't seem to be in any danger, that he'd probably go back to sleep. If only for awhile. However, right when he was getting comfortable again, a voice stopped him cold.

"Daniel," Vlad gasped in suprise. "It's good to see you awake. I wasn't expecting you to be up until a couple more hours. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Danny immediately tensed when he initially heard Vlad speak, they _were_ arch enemies. However, as Vlad spoke, he became increasingly confused. It almost sounded like Vlad was _worried_ about him. That didn't make any logical sense. Why would _Vlad_ his _arch enemy worry_ about him?

"Daniel," Vlad said, his voice slightly strained. "Are you okay."

"Huh," Danny said intelligently. "Oh... I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"So, how are you feeling," Vlad asked again.

"Just tired," Danny said, and then his stomach growled. "...And, hungry."

Vlad nodded, like he expected his answer.

"I've already asked the cook to have something ready when you awoke," Vlad said. "I can have him ready it now, if you'd like?"

"Yes please," Danny said. "Thank you."

"Not at all, my dear boy," Vlad said as he made his way over and sat down in the leather chair. "Now, it's not that I'm not happy to see you here of your own free will, but I have to ask why it is that you fell into my arms unconscious yesterday evening."

Suddenly, everything came back to him, and Danny's whole demeanor slumped in painful recollection.

"Well...umm...you see," Danny started then sighed in defeat.

Vlad sighed too, however his was more from exasperation, and then said, "Daniel, why are you here?"

"I...I...," Danny said, and unbidden tears started to sprinkle in his eyes as his shoulders shaked.

Vlad, astonished, froze for a moment. In that time, Danny started to brake down into heavy sobs; which, in consequence, broke Vlad out of his stupor and allowed him to move over to Daniel as he surrounded the emotionally unstable teen into his arms. Once he had felt the stablility of another body, he clung to Vlad's check in search of support. His hands wound into Vlad's jacket creating deep wrinkles from the sear force of his hold. His body shook like a leaf as he let out his painful sobs. Vlad just held him tight against his chest, and glided his figures gently through Danny's tangled hair. Feeling the comfort, Danny leaned even more on Vlad's chest; his face pressed into Vlad's neck. For about fifteen solid minutes, Danny cried his soul out, and slowly his sobs become cries which dampened into hiccups. When he became calm Danny loosened his hold on Vlad's jacket, but he didn't move further as he still craved the comfort being embraced brought him.

"I...I," Danny whispered. "My parents...they found out."

When Danny said this, Vlad's stomach dropped.

"The-they didn't take...take it very well," Danny said. "They...they didn't even...l-let me explain. They...they just...kicked me out. They called me... _scum._ "

Danny started to cry again, and Vlad tightened his hold, unconsciously, to let him know that he was still there with him. However, Vlad's heart was braking, and he tensed in disbelief. They _couldn't_ hate their son. At least _Maddie_ wouldn't.

"And..and then," Danny continued. "The took off the safety from the guns they were pointing at me. I ended up having to transform and fly out."

Vlad had to do a double take at that.

"You weren't in your ghost form before that," he asked shaken.

Danny shook his head, "N-no."

"Then why were they holding a gun at you," Vlad asked, confused.

"The-they found Kit-Kitty in my room hiding from Johnny," Danny told him. "Then John-Johnny came in with his motorcycle and called me 'Phantom'. They knew something was up, so they pointed guns at me, and started to question me. I couldn't avoid then, so I escaped."

Vlad frowned, and slowly he began to hate Maddie. Fury began to burn in his core, but he kept his face looking calm, he didn't want to scare Daniel.

"What about Sam and Tucker," Vlad asked.

"Traitors," Danny whispered. "They're _traitors_. They lied to me. They were dating behind my back. Leading me on. _Traitors!_ "

They were going to _pay_ for hurting his little badger.

"I see," Vlad said, his voice tinged with anger for the people that harmed _his_ son.

"Can I...can I stay here," Daniel asked meekly.

"Of course, little badger," Vlad whispered to him. "You'll always have a place here."

Danny smiled with gratefulness, and then slipped into sleep; his even breathing echoing in the large room. Vlad messed with his hair while he steamed. Those imbeciles will never get Daniel back. He would make _sure_ of it.


	3. Beginning Anew

Author's Note: Hello again, my faithful readers! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! If you don't mind, what do you think should happen to the Fentons and/or Sam and Tucker? Should I include a pairing? If I do, it _won't_ be with Sam. She broke his heart, lied to him, lead him on, and generally broke any trust he had in her. And, if you have any other suggestions I'd love to here them. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Danny Phantom. At the moment, I don't have the funds...and likely will never have them. Oh well, it's more fun to write these stories. At least you can always upload a new plot. ;)

Chapter Three: Beginning Anew

Danny once again woke up in the maroon room, however, this time it was to the sound of knocking.

"Daniel," Vlad called. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Danny said in an unsure manner.

Vlad came swooping in with a distinguished flourish.

"Hello, my dear boy," he said in his cool, even baritone. "I just wanted to inform you that dinner will be served in twenty minutes. If you feel like eating, I'd get up and get ready. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to escort you to the dinning hall."

"Okay," Danny said as he stared at Vlad. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome," Vlad said as he gave a slight smirk and left as elegantly as he came.

Danny sat there for a moment, pondering all that has happened to him in the past couple days. His shoulders slumped a little in depression, but he tried to keep his hope alive. At least he had a place to stay for the moment... Even if it _was_ with Vlad.

With a huff, Danny got up and started looking around. He opened the other door in the room to find an adjacent bathroom. Danny walked in and looked in the mirror. What he saw made him cringe. He looked _awful._ It looked as if he had been in some sort of accident...or decided to roll around in brambles and leaves. It didn't take but a second to decide that he needed a shower. Danny quickly shed his clothes and jumped in the shower, and immediately saw that it was twice as large as the one he used to have at his...former...home. To distract himself, he started to turn the shower on, only to be stumped for a couple minutes at all the fancy settings that this shower appeared to have. When he got the shower on, he turned towards where he saw the soaps and other shower product he would need. There were _rows_ of different brands and scents that he could pick from. Danny started to pick them up and smelled them until he found one suited to his tastes. When he found it, he lathered up and started to work away the grim that had collected on his person. It felt nice to be clean again. While on the road to Vlad's he had to rough it. Even with the ability of flight, it took a couple days to get—and _find—_ Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. He wished he had paid attention when his pare—his _former_ parents—drove here for their college reunion. It would have made his trip easier...

Danny sighed when he finished his shower, and stepped out, only to falter when he realized that there was a change of clothes waiting for him. He didn't even _hear_ anyone come in and his he has _ghost_ hearing, which is _twice_ more advanced than human hearing. He sighed in frustration and shrugged. It didn't really matter. Danny picked up the outfit to inspect what he was given to wear. He blinked in shock to see what it was. He was holding nice, _new, designer_ jeans and a casual button down baby blue oxford—which complemented his eyes—that still had the tags on it. The shoes that were hidden under the clothes were teal converse, however they _looked_ nicer than any other converse he ever bought. Plus, they were still stiff like they were new. Danny blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming, but each time he opened his eyes, the clothes were still there. Yeah, they may be _nicer_ and slightly more _formal_ than he'd usually wear, but it seemed like whoever set the clothes out were trying to appeal to his style. Danny smiled. It _just might_ be nice living here.

When Danny stepped out of the bathroom, Vlad was waiting for him.

"Right on time," Vlad smirked. "Good, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Danny didn't say anything, but when Vlad started walking out of the room, he fell into step beside him.

"Do you like your new clothes," Vlad asked as he glanced towards Danny.

"...Yes," Danny said hesitantly. "They're more formal than I'm used to wearing, but they're still pretty comfortable."

Vlad smiled and said, "I'm glad you approve. I thought you might like them."

"Thank you," Danny said as he looked down towards his feet. "...For everything."

"It's not a problem," Vlad said, and soon the air was filled with an awkward silence.

"Vlad," Danny asked after a few tense moments.

"Yes," Vlad said with a raised eyebrow.

"What happens when... _if..._ they want me back," he whispered.

"They're not getting you," Vlad said, his voice hard in fury. "I won't _let_ them. They had their chance, and they pointed _guns_ at you. I won't let you go back to that, Daniel. Don't you worry. You'll be _safe_ here."

Danny looked up at him with a shy, but grateful smile, and Vlad gave him a small, soft smile in return.

"Thank you," Danny said softly. "I don't know how else to thank you..."

"You don't _need_ to, my dear boy," Vlad said. "I'm doing this because I _want_ to. As far as I'm concerned, your apart of this house now. Granted, I'd rather it been in a better way, but here we are..."

Danny laughed dryly, and Vlad looked at him with eyes of sympathy and concern. However, before he could say anything else, they arrived in the dinning room.

Soon after they sat down, butlers brought them their dinner.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I had them make something simple tonight," Vlad said.

"You call _this_ simple," Danny said with astonished disbelief as he looked at his plate of four ounces of sirloin stake, a loaded bake potato, rice pilaf, and stir fried vegetables.

"Well...yes," Vlad said. "Is it not to your liking?"

"I can't believe you eat this everyday," Danny said, his voice filled with astonishment. "This is like what you get at a _really_ fancy restaurant."

Vlad chuckled in amusement once he understood what the problem was, and Danny blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, when your as rich as I am, eating like this becomes the norm," Vlad said, amusement clear in his voice.

Danny blushed even more while he said, "I'm not used to this."

"Well, now you can be," Vlad said with a sly smirk that slightly ticked Danny off. "Now that you live here..."

Danny thought about saying something smart, but decided against it.

Instead he asked, "Hey, Vlad... What am I going to do while you go back to work? Can, I still, you know, go back to school?"

Vlad sat there in thought for a moment. He knew he had things that could keep his new charge entertained, but the question of school _might_ take some time to figure out. He'll have to go back eventually... However, the problem was the _legal_ issue. He _could_ have documents formed, but _what if_ the Fentons—he sneered when the name left a bad taste in his mouth—tried to look for their missing son? That would mean he needed a _legal_ way of having Daniel go to school...

"Umm...Vlad," Danny asked with hesitation.

"I have things around here you can do," he said. "There's many things that can keep you entertained. However, I'll have to start pulling strings to be able to get you into school. I'll try to find a legal way to enroll you, but if we turn up empty, I might need to do things _illegal_.

Okay?"

Danny frowned in disappointment, but he nodded anyway.

"Don't worry, little badger," Vlad said. "We'll find a way."

Danny tried to smile in gratitude, but fell a little short. He sighed when he thought about all the things that have gone wrong lately. Would it ever end?


	4. Painful Revelations

Author's Note: Hello again my faithful readers! I decided to update quickly once again while I have all this inspiration...plus I don't have school for a couple days... And, I'm going to answer a Guest review here because I think it's important. I will **NOT** pair Danny and Sam in this story. I'm not trying to be rude, but in this story she _**betrayed him.**_ He's _never_ going to trust her again, and you can't have a relationship without trust. So, I'm sorry if you wanted that pairing, but it's just not feasible in this story. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. I hope you enjoy the next installment of _It's Daniel Masters Now!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. :'(

Chapter Four: Painful Revelations

It has been a couple days since Danny had woken up in Vlad's mansion. For all intents and purposes, Vlad had been _nice_ to him; and, as unwanted as it may be, it has made Danny nervous. He didn't know what Vlad was planning, if he was planning _anything_. He didn't want to believe that Vlad was taken advantage of him—he _has_ looked and sounded completely sincere—, but this is _Vlad_ we're talking about. He's an accomplished liar, but he's been so _nice_. He's protected him, stood up for him, and he even sounds like he hates his mo—his _former_ mother. Danny sighed. He didn't know what to think. He always believed in his family and friends, and _now_ look where it's gotten him. They all _betrayed_ him. And, Vlad... _Vlad_...was the one that was now taking care of him. Vlad was even being a better father than his own father had been. Not once has he compared him to Jazz, not once has he gone off without talking or checking up on him for most of the day, not once has he not made sure he had eaten, not once has he ignored him, not once had he left without telling him, not once has he called him lazy or stupid. He's been _nice._

And, _yeah_ he's still _Vlad._ They still had their witty banter. They still insulted each other and drove the other up the wall. Yes, Vlad may act like he's a child every once and a while. Yes, they would yell at each other. And, Vlad _still_ insisted on calling him 'little badger'. But, that just made his kindness feel _so real._ He's never threatened to throw me out. He's still researching schools and legal was on _adopting me._ He wants to _adopt me,_ not just allowing me to go to school and stay here. He wants me to _be his family._ I almost cried when I heard that. After all I've gone through, I was still _wanted._ Gosh, I haven't felt wanted in awhile.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Danny had been in Vlad's indoor blowing alley. He had just gotten a strike when he heard someone clear their voice behind him. Danny tensed, but turned around; inwardly relieved to see that it was just Vlad._

 _"Daniel," Vlad said softly. "I need to talk to you for a second..."_

 _Becoming nervous, Danny just nodded._

 _Vlad turned around, and Danny started walking in pace with the billionaire; only tensing slightly when Vlad rested his hand on the small of his back. Vlad lead him to the plush couch that was stationed near the lane and sat down across from Danny._

 _"Daniel," he said in a serious tone, that had Danny instinctively sit straighter. "I_ think _I have a way to get you into school legally, but there are some things we need to go over first."_

 _"Okay," Danny said carefully. "What do we need to do?"_

 _"First of all, I want to know your standing on your parents," Vlad said carefully. "Don't say anything yet. Just think about it for a moment."_

 _Danny closed his mouth and swallowed the smart remark that he was about to say. What_ was _his standing on his parents. He knew what his pare—_ former _parents thought about_ him _, but what did_ he _think about_ them _?_

 _"I—I'm not sure," Danny said after a moment. "They...they_ betrayed _me. Lied to me. They said that they'd_ always _love me._ No matter what. _That, that they'd accept me."_

 _At the end of that he was whispering, and Vlad just continued to nod._

 _Danny took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know what to think. I just feel so_ betrayed. _I know that I never want to go back there. I just_ can't _. I don't think I can ever trust them again. Plus, I don't know if they would even_ want _me back. They always loved Jazz more anyway. It was always about how much she'd accomplished. They were always gushing about her, and if they weren't, they were in the lab. Sometimes, they'd even forget I was home. And, this was_ before _the accident. I had to learn how to cook for myself, do my laundry, and how to occupy myself."_

 _At this point, Vlad's slightly steaming countenance was about to boil over._

 _"They'd leave without telling me sometimes too," Danny said. "And, sometimes they'd leave without me if we were planning to go somewhere. Then they'd come back without even knowing that I wasn't there... So, I don't know... What am I_ supposed _to think about them?"_

 _"Those...those_ imbeciles, _" Vlad hissed. "If I knew you were going through_ that, _I'd have gotten you out of there_ sooner _. I can't_ believe _they'd do that to their_ own child! _"_

 _"...Vlad," Danny whispered._

 _"Daniel," Vlad said. "I'm sorry..., but after hearing what you just told me...I'm going to turn them in for neglect."_

 _"B-but," Danny said. "They_ didn't _neg—,"_

 _"Daniel...Danny, my dear, dear, boy," Vlad said. "They_ did. _Normal parents don't forget there children. They don't leave them for hours on end without making sure that their children are okay. They don't_ ignore _their children... Little badger, they weren't being_ parents _to you."_

 _Danny's eyes watered at that. Did that mean that they were betraying him_ all these years?

 _"Little badger," Vlad said as he embraced him. "Don't cry. You don't have to deal with them any more. Your living with_ me _now. And, I told you I'd take care of you, right?"_

 _Danny nodded as he leaned into the billionaire's chest._

 _"Then forget about them," Vlad said._

 _Danny nodded, and they spent a few minutes in silence._

 _"Now, Daniel," Vlad said. "There was one other thing that I wanted to ask you."_

 _"Okay," Danny whispered._

 _"Would you like to be Daniel Masters form now on," Vlad asked, carefully._

 _"Bu-but, how," Danny asked in astonished disbelief._

 _"I want to adopt you, my dear boy," Vlad said. "And, once we get your_ parents _for neglect, I'll be free to do so. What do you say?"_

 _Danny thought about it for a moment, as he bit his bottom lip. He thought of his former life, and what it had been like living here. He didn't really have anywhere else to go either, but that didn't matter any more. Vlad_ wanted _him here. It's been awhile since he's been wanted._

 _Danny looked up with a beaming, grateful smile and nodded his consent._

 _It's Daniel_ Masters _now._

Quick A/N:

Poll-

I had a request, so I wanted to get other peoples opinions.

Who wants Dan to be in the story?

Yes

No

If yes, do you want him to be evil?

Or more aggressive Vlad while being a brother/uncle figure?

Thank you for your time!


	5. Karama

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and for the guest reviewers, I know that it hasn't come on fanfiction yet, but I have been getting them in my email, so don't worry about your thoughts getting to me. :) And, I know some of you might be curious on why I have a disclaimer in my summary...well, it's because sometime I forget to put it in my chapters, so if I have room, I'll just add it in my summaries so I don't accidentally plagiarize... Anyway, I hope you all liked the last chapter, and seen my poll. If you haven't, I asked you if you wanted me to add Dan to this story. And, I don't want to turn Danny into Dan, but maybe have him confront Dan or maybe have Dan and Danny reconcile their differences... I don't know yet, but someone requested that he be in the story, so I thought I'd get your thoughts in the mix. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, I only own this plot idea.

 _Last Chapter..._

 _Danny thought about it for a moment, as he bit his bottom lip. He thought of his former life, and what it had been like living here. He didn't really have anywhere else to go either, but that didn't matter any more. Vlad_ wanted _him here. It's been awhile since he's been wanted._

 _Danny looked up with a beaming, grateful smile and nodded his consent._

 _It's Daniel_ Masters _now._

 _Flashback End_

Chapter Five: Karma

Danny sat back in his chair. It wasn't good doubting Vlad's actions anymore. He was soon to be the man's _son._ Haha! If only Sam and Tuck could see him now. They'd be disgusted.Good. He didn't care what they thought anymore. He didn't care what his former family thought about him anymore either...well, _maybe_ except Jazz. He might have to talk to her about it. If she choose his side, he might get Vlad to adopt her too... Though, she _is_ in college, so maybe she wouldn't need him too... Oh well.

He sighed as he looked over to Vlad. They'd been in the lawyers office for _hours._ They were trying to come up with a case. They want to see evidence of the neglect before they decide they need me to testify. If they don't have enough, I'll have too. Not that I care either way. Those people betrayed me. And, it hurts that I still loved them.

"Daniel," Vlad said. "It's time to go."

I smiled as I sighed in relief. Vlad smirked at me, and my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. However, I ignored him as I got up and we exited the office.

"That must have been easy," Vlad said offhandedly.

I sighed, and said, "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. For the most part, I felt numb. It hurt a little, like an ache. And, for a brief moment, it felt like I was betraying their trust. However, I immediately thought of what they did to me. They pointed _guns_ at me. If this helps me get away, and _stay_ away, from them, I'll do it. Though, what worries me is what they'll say once I testify on stand. I don't want to see them again. It _hurts_ just _thinking about them._ But, does not caring that I'm ending their life as they know it make me a bad person?"

"No, little badger," Vlad said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm surprised you don't want any short of revenge on them for what they did to you. If anything, I think your _too_ good of a person. And, that makes me worry about you. Your goodness will be your downfall."

I huffed in disbelief, but I didn't comment otherwise. I was just relieved that me turning them in didn't make me a bad person. That I wasn't being a hypocrite or turning on my beliefs. That I wasn't becoming _Him._

"Daniel," Vlad said. "I thought I should warn you, since you were such good friends with Samantha and Tucker, they might bring them in to testify."

I froze. No. _No._ They couldn't bring them in! I don't even know if I could handle seeing my _parents_! I couldn't handle both!

"It's okay, little badger," Vlad said. "The trial won't be until a couple months. However, you will have to talk to a social worker for every now and then leading up to the trial. But, they will let me register you into school."

I smiled in relief. At least _one_ thing is going right for the moment.

"I'll have you registered by the end of the week," Vlad continued as he gave me a soft look. "So, I thought we'd go shopping to get you some school clothes that are fit for the high school I'm going to be registering you in. That is, if your up to it?"

"That sounds good to me," Danny said. "What high school will I be going to?"

"Bladesworth*," Vlad said with pride. "Bladesworth Academy."

"That doesn't sound like a high school," Danny said with nervous doubt.

"It's a _very_ prestigious school, little badger," Vlad said with a chuckle. "All the children with parents of high social standards go there."

"Do you think I can handle it," Danny almost whispered. "I've never had to deal with anything like that before."

"You'll be fine," Vlad said, pride in his voice. "Your my _son_ after all."

Danny cracked a small grin. That he was. He was Danny _Masters._ He could do this...he hoped.

"Daniel James Masters," Vlad said. "I you'll _do_ fine. Now, the car is here. Let's go get you those clothes. Maybe once you see what you'll look like, your confidence will rise."

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face, or the warmth that rose in my chest.

"Come on," Vlad said and he guided me with a hand on my back.

The 'car'—if you can call a limo a _car—_ was huge. It was even big for a normal sized limo. It was sleeked black the glistened like that of a thousand stars against the night sky. The interior was in an elegant black and gray design. The carpet was a light gray with black swirls. There were TV screen, a small bar, a small refrigerator, and a stereo system. There was even enough room for, _at least_ , ten people. My jaw dropped.

"Wow," I said.

Vlad just chuckled, and said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

It was a silent car ride, as I was too busy looking around in the 'car'. Every time I meet Vlad's eye, I could see clear amusement. However, it seems like fate decided I haven't had enough surprises today. When we got to the mall, not only did everyone stare at Vlad and I, Vlad lead me straight to a _designer suit_ store. What type of uniform am I going to have to wear to my new school? I mean, suits are _already_ expensive.

"Will I really have to _wear_ one of these to school," Danny asked with pleading eyes, as he held up an expensive black suit, a royal purple oxford, and a black tie with a gray pattern.

"Yes," Vlad said. "But, don't worry. Suits would look good on you."

I sighed and said, "I'm just not used to them. They _look nice,_ but they'll just be uncomfortable to wear."

"Don't worry, my dear boy," Vlad said. "Now that you're living with me, you have more options. You can have the finer things in life."

"Yeah," Danny said with a sad smile. "But, I'm just glad that I'm in a place where I can be accepted. I don't really care for the money or what you call the 'finer things'. I just want to be cared for."

Vlad's whole demeanor became soft as he embraced Danny.

"Daniel," he whispered into the boy's hair. "I'll always care for you. I always have. Those people were morons if they couldn't see someone so special in front of them."

Dan Poll:

This is what the Poll looks like so far. And, I'm not putting it on my profile 'cause I have another poll up for another story. So, if you would like to vote, please put your vote in a review or PM me. Thank you!

Yes- 4

No- 1

Evil- 0

Brother figure- 4

Uncle figure- 0

Okay, I just wanted to answer a Guest review here 'cause I can't just PM them. Any way, this is was their question:

"If Dan was in it (evil version) then would it be like Danny panicking and Vlad finding out or he escaped? Or something different? Great chapters by the way."

Okay, the answer to your question would be, yes, Dan would have escaped. Yes, Vlad would find out. And, I have no idea if Danny would panic or not. It depends on his developed mental state at the time Dan appeared. With it being so early in the story, I could have Danny not really care that Dan is out, and let him rule the Ghost Zone. Or, maybe Dan could get revenge on the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker for Danny. Maybe Danny and Vlad will capture Dan and give him back to Clockwork. It depends on what scenarios everyone suggests and the identity Danny assumes as time goes on. I plan for this to be a _long_ story. Since my chapters are about 1300 words each—give or take—I feel as if it should be longer so you can watch the development of Vlad and Danny's growing relationship as father and son. Does this answer your question? (And, thank you! I'm glad you like this story.)

*This isn't a real school. I made it up. If you want to use this name or the school, please ask me beforehand!


	6. Phone Calls

Author's Note: Hello again my faithful readers! I know I've been updating like crazy, but I've had a lot of time, and some good inspiration. Plus, I want to get the ball rolling. Anyways, I've noticed a lot of people have been PMing me with questions. So, if you'd like. I can start doing a Q&A on the end of each chapter. Or, I could just continue answering PMs. However, with all these questions coming in, I want to put forth that I DO take suggestions into consideration. Not all suggestions I put up in polls—i.e. Dan. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I almost bought Danny Phantom online, but Technus accidentally put a virus on my computer. Butter biscuits!

Chapter Six: Phone Calls

Danny was sitting around the house. There hasn't been much to do lately because Vlad had to go back to work. He had shown him around the house yesterday so that he could pick his own room. He ended up picking a large lapis blue room. It had cheery wood furniture, and lime green curtains. His bed spreed was ectoplasmic green with cobalt blue designs and pillows. His closet—which was a walk in closet—was filled with suits on one side and his 'casual' clothes on the other side. On his desk was a black brief case and an ectoplasmic green and silver computer that Vlad got him. All in all, he was starting to feel like Vlad's mansion was home.

Danny sighed. But, after half a week of spending time with Vlad most of the day, it was kinda starting to feel lonely... If he wasn't still feeling the sting of betrayal, he'd want to call Sam and Tucker. Danny was about to get up off Vlad's favorite chair in his private study to go play DOOMED on the large screen TV with the computer hooked up to it when he heard his old cell ring; Vlad had gotten him a new cell phone that he could put his contact information in—along with new friends. The only one that could be calling his old phone was either the traitors or Jazz.

"Hello," Danny answered without looking to see who was calling.

What was the point? If it was Jazz he'd keep on the line. If it was anyone else, he'd hang up.

"Danny," Jazz yelled. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you picked up! I just got home from college and Mom and Dad said you ran away! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Jazz," I said. "I didn't 'run away'. Maddie and Jack found out. They pointed guns at me, called me scum, and threatened to kill me. They specifically told me I wasn't their son anymore."

"What," Jazz whispered in horrified disbelief. "No. _No!_ They _wouldn't!_ They _love you_."

"No, Jazz," I said with a heavy, defeated sigh. "They don't. They _love you_. They never really cared for me. Anyway. I won't have to worry about them for long."

"Why," Jazz asked, still in shock.

"I'm reporting them, Jazz," Danny said. "If what the lawyer said is correct, they'll be going away for awhile. And, trust me, my dad has a _very_ good lawyer."

"But, Danny, dad doesn't _have_ a lawyer," Jazz said confused.

"Not Jack," Danny said with a dry chuckle. "My new father. Once, my _old_ parents get put away, the adoption papers will immediately go through."

Danny could just about here the gears turning in Jazz's head.

"Danny," she said carefully. "Whose your new dad?"

"I can't tell you right now," I said.

"Why not," she asked.

"I don't know if I can trust you," I said simply.

"Danny," she yelled. "I'm your _sister!_ "

"Yeah, well, Maddie and Jack used to be my parents," Danny said. "And, they tried to kill me. Samantha and Tucker used to be my friends, but they lied and betrayed me. And, guess what, _sister dear?_ They all betrayed me _on the same day_. So forgive me, if I don't believe you. I _want_ to. But, until you prove otherwise, your not finding me."

"Jazz," Maddie yelled in the background. "Who are you talking to?"

"Don't tell her," I begged.

"Jazz," Maddie said closer now. "Is that Danny? Is it my baby boy? Please tell him we're sorry! We didn't know that ghost was actually him!"

"Don't say _anything_ , Jazz," I said. "They're lying. They tried to _kill me_."

"Tell me where you are and I won't tell them," Jazz said.

"Jazz," Maddie said. "Is that Danny?"

"I _can't_ ," Danny said.

"Tell me," Jazz demanded.

"No," I said sternly.

"Jasmine Fenton," Maddie reprimed. "Is that your brother on the phone!"

It sounded as the phone was moving for a second, then it stopped.

"Jazz," I asked hesitantly.

"Danny," Maddie screamed in relief. "Where are you?"  
I slammed the phone shut without answering her, seething in rage. Now, the only family I had was Vlad. However, it made me sad to think that I knew there was a good possibility that this would happen. If I ever see her again, she better have a good explanation why she did this.

Danny sighed as he got out of Vlad's chair. He wanted to get out of this room for a little bit. He wondered around a bit until he ended up in front of the entertainment room. Danny walked into the room—shutting the door behind him—and flopped himself on a large couch. He picked up a discarded remote and turned on the stereo. He smiled when his favorite homemade CD, filled with his favorite music, started playing. As the into began playing he started to sing along with the CD as the lyrics resonated with him.

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _Is anybody out there?_

 _'Cause I don't here a sound._

 _Alone._

 _Alone._

 _I don't really know where the world is._

 _But, I miss it now._

 _I'm out on the edge._

 _And, I'm screaming my name._

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

 _And, sometimes I close my eyes._

 _I pretend I'm aright._

 _But, it's never enough._

 _'Cause my echo._

 _Echo._

 _Is the only voice coming back._

 _Shadow._

 _Shadow._

 _Is the only friend that I have._

 _(Instrumental.)_

 _Listen._

 _Listen._

 _I would take a whisper._

 _If that's all you have to give._

 _But, it isn't._

 _Isn't._

 _You can come and save me._

 _And,and try to chase the crazy._

 _Right out of my head._

 _I'm out on the edge._

 _And, I'm screaming my name._

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

 _And, sometimes I close my eyes._

 _I pretend I'm aright._

 _But, it's never enough._

 _'Cause my echo._

 _Echo._

 _Is the only voice coming back._

 _Shadow._

 _Shadow._

 _Is the only friend that I have._

 _I don't want to be an island._

 _I just want to feel alive._

 _And, get see your face again._

 _I don't want to be an island._

 _I just want to feel alive._

 _And, get see you face again._

 _Face again._

 _Just my echo._

 _My shadow._

 _Your my only friend._

 _And, I'm screaming my name._

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

 _And, sometimes I close my eyes._

 _I pretend I'm aright._

 _But, it's never enough._

 _Just my echo._

 _Echo._

 _Oh, my shadow._

 _Shadow._

 _Mmm._

 _Hello._

 _Hello._

 _Anybody out there?*_

Danny sighed again, and looked at the clock.

 _Wonder when Vlad will be home, Danny thought._

Dan Poll:

This is what the Poll looks like so far. And, I'm not putting it on my profile 'cause I have another poll up for another story. So, if you would like to vote, please put your vote in a review or PM me. Thank you!

Yes- 6

No- 1

Evil- 1

Brother figure- 5

Uncle figure- 0

New Poll!

Should Dani be in this story?

Yes-

No-

Should Vlad adopt her too?

Yes-

No-

*The song _Echo_ doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Jason Walker and the Record Company that produced it!


	7. Repercussions

Author's Note: Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! And, thank you for the PMs too! I love hearing your thoughts! Anyway, there isn't anything major that I feel the need to discuss in this A/N... Well, besides the reminder to vote for Dan and Dani being in the story. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Seven: Repercussions

Danny looked back down at his phone. He couldn't believe that Jazz had told his _former_ mother that he was on the phone. He scowled at it like it was the one that betrayed him. He picked it up and was about to throw it against the wall when it rang again. Against his better judgment, he answered.

" _What_ ," he hissed.

"Danny," Samantha said timidly. "Where are you? Your parents said you ran away. _We're so sorry_. Please, Danny. Tell me where you are. We need to talk."

"Samantha," Danny said, voice low and full with anger. "I don't _want_ to talk to you. And, for your information, I didn't run away. If you _really_ want to know what happened, ask Jazz. Or, better yet. Ask my parents for _the truth._ And, I'm not an idiot. I know that if I tell you where I am, you'll tell my parents. Plus, I just _don't want you to know._ I hate you, Samantha Elizabeth Mansion. You and Tucker. What you two did to me is _unforgivable!_ I never want to see you two again. So, I will only say this once, so you better listen, Samantha. _Stay out of my life!_ Never contact me. Never look me up. _Don't even think about me._ Do you understand, Ms. Mansion? Mr. Foley. I know you have me on speaker, Samantha. I know he can here me. Just leave me alone. We're not friends anymore. Got it? See you _never._ "

He slammed the phone shut, and threw it at the wall. He took pleasure in the fact that it broke in pieces. He huffed when he thought of his _ex-_ love and his _ex-_ friend; _especially_ Samantha. He could just about see her startled face when he spoke coldly to her. The horror and sadness when he said that he hated her. And, the anger and guilt when he called used her full name. However, he didn't really care about that. No, they burned the bridge, now they have to let it fall and wade through the ashes.

The phone rang once again, and I tensed with anger, however, I relaxed when I realized that it was _new phone_ ringing. I hurriedly answered it, and relaxed fully when Vlad's smooth baritone floated through the phone.

"Daniel," Vlad said. "I just want to remind you that we will be meeting with the lawyer again later tonight. If they think that we have enough evidence, Jack and Maddie will be arrested later this evening or early tomorrow. Are you ready, little badger?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "I am."

"Okay, little badger," Vlad said. "I have to go now. Oh! Before I go, Skulker said he had a package for me. Do you think you can retrieve it for me?"

"Sure," I said. "Can I bring it to the lab?"

"Just this once, my boy," Vlad said.

"Okay," I said. "Stay safe."

Vlad's deep chuckling drifted through the phone.

"I will, little badger," he said. "I will. Have a good day. I'll be home before the lawyer comes."

Danny smiled as Vlad hung up, and he pressed the disconnect button. Then he got up and wandered over to the study. Since he's been here, he has taken a liking to reading, and he figured that he would read until Skulker showed up. It was getting late, and the sun was starting to descend in the sky. There were only two more days until he would start school. He would be registered as Daniel _Masters_ because the lawyer believes that the court will rule in their favor. Danny hoped so. He didn't think that if Jack in Maddie got off he would live very long...

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

 _I guess Skulker's here, Danny thought. I wonder what his package will be? And, what does Vlad_ pay _him with?_

Danny walked through the hallways pondering these thoughts as he glanced around the mansions.

"Skulker," he called. "Where are you? Vlad said you had a package for him?"

Danny's ghost sense went off again, but, before he could turn around, large furry arms circled around his chest and a small dog barked while it ran around his feet.

"Cujo," Danny asked curiously. "Frostbite, what are you two doing here."

"We brought them here," a familiar voice said, and anger rose in his chest.

"We were concerned for you, Great One," the yeti ghost said. "When Tucker tracked Jazz's phone call, and saw you were here, they came and got me. However, when we got here, we had to make sure you were _really_ here. Why would you stay here, Great One? Isn't Plasmius your arch enemy?"

"He was, Frostbite," I told him as I escaped his arms. "But, now he's the only one in this world I trust."

"Danny," Sam yelled. "Why?"

" _You know why, traitor_ ," Danny hissed. "You _lied to me!_ You _betrayed me!_ And, know you expect me to _trust you?_ Your a fool! Didn't you get the message when I said _I hate you?_ "

"Danny," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Great One," Frostbite said, confusion clear in his voice. "What's going on?"

"One, they were lying to me," I told him. "They've been dating behind my back, but we're having Sam lead me on and Tucker pretend like she likes me the way I used to like her. Second, my "parents" tried to kill me. Lastly, Jazz most likely lead these traitors here when I told her what they did to me. Do you need me to explain further."

"No," the yeti ghost said, restrained anger in his voice. "You don't. Now, is Plasmius taking good care of you?"

"Yes," I said. "He is."

"Then I no longer have a quarrel with him," Frostbite said.

"Wait," Sam said. "Vlad's probably making him say that!"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Danny would _never_ say that willingly."

"Vlad's not here," I told them. "He's at work."

Sam and Tucker looked at me pleadingly to be lying, and Frostbite looked ready to attack them. Cujo's hackles raised and his size grew until he reached his second form. I looked at the two with nothing but disgust and loathing. I didn't care about them anymore, but what they did to me still stung. They used to be my _best friends._ How could they do that to me? And, now they're here acting like what they did was nothing? Did they really think so little of me?

Sam started to walk towards me, but Cujo pounced on her, growling in her face as he held her down, painfully, with one of his paws. She cried out, and Tucker tried to calm him down, but Cujo was _not_ having it. Through all of this, the dog had been listening; and now, he has gathered that these people were now a treat to his master.

"Ugh...Is this a bad time," Skulker asked as he phased through the wall with a package in his hands.

Dan Poll:

This is what the Poll looks like so far. And, I'm not putting it on my profile 'cause I have another poll up for another story. So, if you would like to vote, please put your vote in a review or PM me. Thank you!

Yes- 11

No- 1

Evil- 1

Brother figure- 10

Uncle figure- 0

New Poll!

Should Dani be in this story?

Yes-7

No-2

Should Vlad adopt her too?

Yes-6

No-3

Danny as her dad, but say Vlad is here Uncle for school?

Yes-1

No-0


	8. The Irony of the Fates

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I got distracted. Anyway, I hope that your enjoying the story so far, and thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing everyone's thoughts. Anyways, I have an announcement to make! I hope you like challenges, because instead of creating all the Ocs for the Bladesworth Academy, I want YOU to create some. At the end of this chapter I'm going to put guidelines, and I would like you to send me a profile of your character. I will pick the most creative and well thought out characters. Remember, this is a PRIVATE RICH school. Please try to make characters that would have grown up in a high society society. I'm not trying to discriminate, but there WILL be cultural and social differences. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please review or PM me. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

 _Last Chapter:_

 _Sam started to walk towards me, but Cujo pounced on her, growling in her face as he held her down, painfully, with one of his paws. She cried out, and Tucker tried to calm him down, but Cujo was not having it. Through all of this, the dog had been listening; and now, he has gathered that these people were now a treat to his master._

 _"Ugh...Is this a bad time," Skulker asked as he phased through the wall with a package in his hands._

Chapter Eight: The Irony of the Fates

"Not at all," Danny said. "They were just leaving. _Right?_ "  
"Not without you, dude," Tucker said.

"Yeah, Danny, we're your _friends_ ," Sam said, and Cujo growled in warning once more.

"If you guys were really my friends, then who needs enemies," I scoffed. "Anyways, I'm not _going_ back. I have a trial and school to prepare for here. Plus, Vlad would be _freaked_ if I wasn't home. He'd call the _FBI_ as a search party thinking my parents might have come to kidnap and murder me."

This time, both Frostbite and Cujo growled in anger. Skulker, however flinched when I said that. Huh, never knew he was actually a softie.

"Anyway," I continued. "Why would I leave with you two? Your not my friends. You betrayed me. I even told you that on the phone along with "leave me alone", "don't contact me", "don't even think about me, and a couple "I hate you"s. Where in the world did you _think_ that I thought we were friends or that I even gave a crap about you two anymore? I'd rather sing Kum Ba Yah with Dan than leave this place with you."

Both of them flinched at that statement, and guilt and an intense misery befell their faces.

"Leave," I told them. "And, never come back."

Sam started bawling and Tucker's shoulders were shaking, but they both nodded. I bid Cujo to release Sam, and she started darting towards where they had first broken in. Tucker looked at me with a long look, filled with so many emotions that it was hard to differentiate them, and then he followed after Sam.

"Great One, I'm sorry to cause you trouble," Frostbite said. "I only wanted to make sure that you were okay. I never knew that you were not in any danger."

"It's okay, Frostbite," I said with a warm smile. "You didn't know. I appreciate your worry, though. It's nice to know that I still have people I can trust."

"If you _ever_ need anyone or _any_ help, please come to me," the yeti said. "My people and I will be there. And, remember, you will always have a place in the Far Frozen."

"Thank you, Frostbite," Danny said with a soft voice. "I will keep that in mind."

Frostbite gave me a bone crashing hug, and then left for the Ghost Zone. However, Cujo just laid down, still in his guard dog form, and eyed Skulker wearily.

"You have a package for Vlad," I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Is he not here?"

"No," I said. "He's still at work. However, he told me I could take it."

Skulker nodded and gave me the package. He was about to phase to the lab when I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, and the iron ghost turned towards me. "What's in the package?"

"Did he not tell you," Skulker asked.

I shook my head.

He sighed, as one of his armored hands rubbed the back of his neck.

"I _guess_ it'd be alright to tell you," he said in thought. "It's evidence. He had me go to Fenton Works and gather evidence of neglect."

"I see," I said. "Thank you for doing this. I don't know what he pays you..., but I just wanted you to know that this means a lot to me. What my _former parents_ did..."

I shook my head. I couldn't continue. However, Skulker just gave me a pitying look.

"Kid," he said. "Don't worry about it. I may have wanted your pelt for my wall—which I can no longer get because Plasmius would _end me—_ , I couldn't imagine the horror it must have been to go through what you did. I told Plasmius I'd do this for free. You may be an enemy to me and to others in the Ghost Zone, but no one really _hates_ you. Your a good kid, whelp. Just don't expect us to be alleys soon, hmm?"  
I smiled and said, "Thank you, Skulker. I owe you one."

"This one was for free," he said. "I hope we can still spare sometime, whelp. I may no longer be able to hunt you, but I'll miss our fights."

I laughed, and nodded.

"I would too," Danny agreed. "It'd be boring without you and the other ghosts."

Skulker gave me a wolfish, semi nasty grin.

"I bet it would," he said. "I have to go now, whelp. I may not be able to hunt you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not still The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. I have more specimens to hunt."

"See you around, Skulker," I said, and gave him a wave.

He waved back, and he was off.

 _Man, I thought. I never thought I'd see the day that I would have a_ pleasant _conversation with_ Skulker _. It's like all my enemies are starting to be my_ friends _. Haha! The irony!_

I shook my head as I walked down to Vlad's secret lab. One thing that never changes in my life is that it's never normal...

Dan Poll:

This is what the Poll looks like so far. And, I'm not putting it on my profile 'cause I have another poll up for another story. So, if you would like to vote, please put your vote in a review or PM me. Thank you!

Yes- 11

No- 1

Evil- 1

Brother figure- 11

Uncle figure- 0

New Poll!

Should Dani be in this story?

Yes-8

No-3

Should Vlad adopt her too?

Yes-6

No-5

Danny as her dad, but say Vlad is here Uncle for school?

Yes-2

No-0

 **Character Guidelines:**

The stars (*) are what NEED to be answered for me to consider your character. You CAN add information. The more I know about you character—and what you want to be like—the easier they will be to consider and use. However, please consider that not ALL the characters can be FOR Danny. A lot of them will have to be AGAINST Danny or follow him like people do Dash and Paulina. Thank you. :)

NAME: name of your character and your username [can't give you credit if I don't know who you are ;)]*

Please put which gender the character is. Some names are UNISEXUAL.*

Description of character.*

Are there any verbal ticks or specific syntax that I should be aware of?

Small back story?

Personality of characters.*

Is he/she against Danny?

What type of people do they hang around?*

How would they react to Dan or Dani?*

Follower or Leader?*

Social status.*

Interesting things that I would need to know about them?

Sexuality?


	9. Forgiveness is the Start of the New

Author's Note: Hello my loyal readers! I have an announcement to make! Some of you have sent me character profiles! I have shuffled through some of them, and starting this chapter—thought this **doesn't** mean that this is the end of the Character Challenge—you will start seeing them next chapter. I want to think Seadragons and Penny Lu for their characters. However, Penny Lu, since it's not fair for other readers, I'm only using **one** of your characters. The Character Guide will still remain at the bottom of the chapter, and the Poll for Dan and Dani has now ended! However, please remember that not all characters can be friends with Danny. I have had too many submissions of girl friend suggestions and etc. I would appreciate a good adversary or antihero. They can even be friendly enemies!Thank you! (For DarkAngel036, I got your review in my email, but it won't show me all of it. I'm going to have to wait for it to show up on my review screen to make a decision about your character. I'm _**so**_ sorry. I hope you understand.) If you have any concerns, questions, suggestion, or comments please review or PM me. Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter Nine: Forgiveness is the Start of the New

The next couple days pasted quickly. The lawyer determined that they had a strong case against the Fentons, and they were put under arrest the following day. Even better, where their treats of killing him, making them look even guiltier. The wouldn't be out of jail for a _long_ while after the trial. Jazz tried to call Vlad, but after Danny had told him that she lead Sam and Tucker there, he didn't even answer her calls. She's stopped trying now. Frostbite had been by again to report that Sam and Tucker had tried to rally others of the Far Frozen, but they had forbidden them in their realm until he specifically told the yeti king that they were again permitted. He even said that Dora and Pandora had hut their doors to the two. If they have given up or not is still a mystery. Kitty and Johnny 13 came by yesterday and gave their heart felt apologies, however, Danny told them that it wasn't there fault.

... _Flashback..._

 _"Danny, I'm_ so _sorry," Johnny said. "I didn't mean to give away your idenity to your parents. I was just looking for my girl."_

 _"Me too, Phantom," Kitty said. "If I didn't come to you to hide, none of this would have ever happened."_

 _Danny sighed, and said, "I know, Johnny, Kitty. I don't blame you guys. If anything, I want to thank you."_

 _"For what," Johnny said, flabbergasted. "We ruined your life!"_

 _"That may be," I said slowly. "But, you also helped me discover traitors. You showed me that I should have never trusted those people in the first place. If you didn't call me Phantom in front of my parents, I would have lived in a house of neglect. And, when I_ did _tell my parents the truth, they might have done something worse. They might of said they accepted me, and then turned on me when I least expected it. And, if they didn't reject me that night, I might have never known that Sam and Tucker were lying to me about their relationship and they kept leading me on."_

 _"Bu—," Kitty said._

 _"But nothing," I said. "Kitty, did you and Johnny_ intentionally _do what you did to hurt or spite me?"_

 _"No," they said together._

 _"Did you_ know _at the time that it would hurt me," I asked._

 _"No,"they said again._

 _"Then, I don't have anything to forgive you for," I told them. "You didn't me_ or _know that what you were doing would end up hurting me."_

 _They both smiled weakly, and Kitty gave me a hug._

 _"Thank you, Phantom," she said. "Your a good guy."_

 _"Hmph, never knew that you'd forgive people like us so easily," Johnny said. "'Specially after some of the stuff we've done to you in the past."_

 _"We have a truce now, right," I asked._

 _Johnny nodded._

 _"Then that means I trust you_ not _to do stuff like in the past," I said. "So, don't worry about it so much."_

 _"Gosh, your such a geek," Johnny said smiling._

 _"And, your a punk," I shot back._

 _Johnny chuckled and ruffled my hair._

 _"Thank you, though," Johnny said. "I'm going to miss you at the other side of the Zone."_

 _"Me too," I said. "Maybe you can come through here now?"_

 _Johnny shook his head._

 _"Nah, Amity is my favorite haunt," Johnny said. "More people around. Easier to blend in."_

 _"Still," I said. "Stop by every once in a while."_

 _"Will do, twerp," he said. "Will do."_

 _"Bye Phantom," Kitty said, giving me a last hug. "Take care of yourself."_

 _"Call me if someone needs some bad luck," Johnny said._

 _"Will do, Johnny," I said. "Bye, Kitty."_

 _Kitty jumped behind Johnny on his motorcycle, and they rode off back into the Ghost Zone._

 _...Flashback End..._

"Danny," Vlad yelled. "Your going to be late for school!"

I snapped out of my musing, and grabbed my brief case. It was time to head to Bladesworth Academy. I took a deep breath as I started walking towards the limo—yes, a _limo—_ to calm myself.

"Here it goes," I said.

The ride was silent. I kept adjusting my tie, as Vlad had told me I _had_ to wear the suit, and shifting in my seat. I didn't know if I was ready for this. I had a hard time at _public_ school. How in the _world_ would I handle _private_ school? Or, would it be easier.. I groaned as I rubbed my temples. Questions kept circling through my head. How did I present myself? Should I act like I did at Casper High? Vlad said it was a bad idea, but it helped him when he had to fight ghosts in Amity... But, did he want to fight ghosts _here?_ This was a chance for a second chance. So far, Amity seems to be faring well without him... And, this is _Vlad's_ territory. Vlad wouldn't let ghosts through...right? So, if he didn't have to worry about ghosts, should he just be...himself? Or, should he create another mask? Danny sighed.

 _Guess I'll just wait and see, he thought._

"Young Master," the driver said. "We're here."

I nodded and handed him my briefcase, like I saw Vlad do a couple times. Then I stepped out and took the briefcase back.

"Thank you...," I started, but I had forgotten his name.

"Quincy," he whispered. "Jules Quincy."

"Thank you, Quincy," I said, relieved.

"I'll pick you up after school, Master Daniel," Quincy said, with a friendly wink.

"I'll see you then," I said and turned around to the school.

When I actually took in the school, the word "school" would be an understatement. It looked like a European castle. I tried to hide a gulp as I followed the other students.

 _I can do this, I thought to myself. I'm a_ Masters.

Dan Poll:

Well, this is the end of the poll! I'm going to start making the settings for the results in the next couple chapters, so if you don't see the characters, then don't fret, they'll appear. Thank you all for giving me your opinions! I _will_ still take suggestions on how you'd like them to come in or scenarios you'd like them to end up in however. :)

Yes- 14

No- 1

Evil- 1

Brother figure- 12

Uncle figure- 0

New Poll!

Should Dani be in this story?

Yes-11

No-3

Should Vlad adopt her too?

Yes-7

No-7

Danny as her dad, but say Vlad is here Uncle for school?

Yes-3

No-1

 **The Character Challenge is still open!**

 **Character Guidelines:**

The stars (*) are what NEED to be answered for me to consider your character. You CAN add information. The more I know about you character—and what you want to be like—the easier they will be to consider and use. However, please consider that not ALL the characters can be FOR Danny. A lot of them will have to be AGAINST Danny or follow him like people do Dash and Paulina. Thank you. :)

NAME: name of your character and your username [can't give you credit if I don't know who you are ;)]*

Please put which gender the character is. Some names are UNISEXUAL.*

Description of character.*

Are there any verbal ticks or specific syntax that I should be aware of?

Small back story?

Personality of characters.*

Is he/she against Danny?

What type of people do they hang around?*

How would they react to Dan or Dani?*

Follower or Leader?*

Social status.*

Interesting things that I would need to know about them?

Sexuality?


	10. Sneak Peak at Bladesworth Academy!

Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Anyway, I'll tell you more about it when I update the next chapter…. For now, I'd like to give you a head's up. This is like a simi-chapter. It has the winners for the Character Challenge and OCs that I've made to help fill the space. I appreciate everyone that summited a character, and I want to apologize for the characters that didn't get chosen. I picked the ones that I think best fit the story, and are unique. I promise the get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow!

My OCs:

Xander and Gray: Twins. Xander is the youngest twin, however he's more devious. They are tall, have medium length, spiky black hair and green eyes. They are about 5'6 and have a swimmer's build. They are inseparable and are found talking in sync often. They are mischievous and like causing trouble. The only way to tell them apart is by Gray's slightly deeper voice. Neither for or against Danny; hates Dan; Xander has a crush on Dani. Antiheroes.

Isaac: Has DID, clinically insane, practically evil. He is average height, has shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and porcelain pale skin. Sylar like Antihero. For Dan. Slightly for Danny. Against Dani.

Jules Quincy: Tall. Slicked back medium brown, wavy, hair. Crystal blue eyes. Five o' clock shadow. He's nice, however, sort of mysterious. More needs to be seen. For Danny.

James More: Short. Spiky sliver hair. Teal eyes. Known for his dead, bored stare, or devilish smile. He's psychopathic, and loves chaos. Against Danny.

Prue: She has long blonde hair—usually done up in high buns with long strains coming out. Dark brown eyes. She's manipulative and doesn't like to get her hands dirty. Against Danny.

Aoi: She's half Japanese. She's not as bright as some of the students at Bladesworth, but she'd give students at Casper High a run for their money. She has long jade hair that almost looks blue in the sunlight. She has red highlights on her bangs. Her hair is layered. Her eyes are violet. She's semi dependent on Prue. Against Danny.

Character Challenge Winners:

Tyler Jones (By KendoraSariban): Dark brown hair (almost black) Gold eyes. Somewhat stuck up. Antihero. Neither for or against Danny. Gay, but doesn't know it.

Hayley Monture (By DarkAngel036): Tall, thin, dark green eyes, tan, reddish brown hair with red undertones. Australian with a habit of speaking with formal syntax. Confident, witty, and somewhat saracastic. A hacker that likes to be underestimated. Good actor. For Danny, but not at first…

Aiden Structan (By Penny Lu): Typical bully. Large muscles. Tall. Has amber eyes, light brown (medium length) hair. Never wears the school uniform. A jerk. Likes to cause trouble. Against Danny.

The Timeless (By Seadragons): Lost son of Pandora and Clockwork; twin of Phantom. Wears outfit like Danny's ninja costume. Carries a katana. Green pupils with white eye color. Crazy, but serious. With Danny and Dani. Against Dan. Pansexual.


	11. Welcome to Bladesworth

Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! Sorry I didn't update in a while like I normally do, but I started a new job and they kept me 8 ½ hours _on top_ of my school schedule. Ugh. Anyway, I hope everyone liked that I put up a character list. I personally think it's hard to remember all the OCs in stories like this, even if they're only minor characters…. And, please don't flag the chapter, 'cause I _know_ it's more like an author's note, but I'm going to keep it there for people to go back and look at so they don't get confused. Anyway, for the people that are still voting for Dani and Dan being in the story, please stop. The poll is CLOSED. I will not take any more of your votes on that. It's been closed since chapter 9. For any ties I will choose, anything else will stay as is. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I own all the OCs under MY OCs in _A Sneak Peek at Bladesworth Academy,_ and Bladesworth Academy _._ Please don't use them unless I give you permission to use them. _**Especially**_ **Isaac.** He's _**COMPLETELY**_ off limit. _If you use him I'll find a way to sue you._ He's based off a character from one of my novels I'm writing. So, be courteous. Thank you. :)

 _Last time:_

 _"I'll pick you up after school, Master Daniel," Quincy said, with a friendly wink._

 _"I'll see you then," I said and turned around to the school._

 _When I actually took in the school, the word "school" would be an understatement. It looked like a European castle. I tried to hide a gulp as I followed the other students._

 _I can do this, I thought to myself. I'm a_ _Masters._

Chapter Ten: Welcome to Bladesworth

Danny took a deep breath as he walked towards Bladesworth Academy chanting my new mantra in my head.

As Danny walked through the halls, all the students turned to look at him. He did his best to ignore them. He was used to people staring at him when he was Phantom—however, he felt a little uncomfortable from them staring at him as Fen….

 _No. Masters, Danny thought. It's not Fenton. It's Masters._

"Hey, new kid," a burly guy with light brown hair yelled. "Who do you think you are walking into this school?"

Danny ignored him. He was already used to Dash, he could handle this jerk.

"Hey, new kid," the guy yelled again as he tried to grab him from behind.

However, the guy wasn't prepared for Danny to sidestep him. With his full weight put behind the grab, the bully was misbalanced and proceeded to fall to the ground. Snickers were chorused throughout the elegant hall. The bully growled and jumped up.

"Who do you think you are, dweeb," the bully hissed. " _No one_ ignores Aiden Structan!"

"Oh, gosh," Danny groaned. "They're _everywhere_."

Danny sighed then looked toward Aiden.

"Please, I don't have time for this," Danny said. "I have to get my schedule, and then find my class. Can we reschedule you _trying_ and _failing_ to bully me later? Thank you."

Danny walked off, and Aiden was left gapping at his nerve, while their audience was left gossiping and snickering.

It didn't take long for Danny to get his schedule, however, he was having a little trouble finding his class. It probably didn't help that everyone was gossiping about his encounter with that bully.

 _What was the guy's name again, he thought. I_ know _it started with an A… Adam...Andrew…Adrian...Wait! Aiden. That's it. Man, that guys a jerk. I bet he could give Dash a run for his money._

"Yo, newbie," a baritone voice called, and Danny inwardly groaned. "You lost?"

Danny shrugged as he turned around and said, "Just looking around. The school's big."

"That it is," the guy said, as he slung an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Like me to show you around?"

Danny stared at the guy. He was average in height, shoulder length black hair, the darkest eyes he's ever seen—they looked _black_ , skin as pale as a ghost, and a smile that could make _Dan_ shiver.

"I don't know," Danny said wary.

"Come on, boyo*," he said. "It'll be _fun_."

"Isaac," a boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes yelled. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"I'm just offering to show him around," the newly named Isaac purred.

"You're _harassing_ him," the guy said with a death glare. "He never said 'yes'."

"He didn't say 'no'," Isaac said in a sing-song like manner.

"Let him go before I call a teacher," the brunette said.

"You're just saying that 'cause you wanna hold 'im, Jonesy," Isaac said, a dark gleam in his eyes. "Now, why don't you just run along so I can get his answer? I'm not hurting him. Right, boyo?"

I looked between the two teens as lightning seemed to flare before their eyes.

"He's really not hurting me," I told the brown haired teen. "However, I would prefer that you remove your arm…"

Isaac shrugged as he lifted his arm from my person.

I nodded my head in thanks, and he gave me a wicked grin.

"So," Isaac said. "You never answered my question, boyo. Want me to show you 'round? Or, do you like being lost like Mary's little lamb in a slaughter house?"

"My name's not 'boyo'," I said.

"Well, I never got your name," he said, his brow creasing. "Ya know…It's kinda rude to not introduce yourself…"

For a moment I debated saying "Danny", but that brought bad memories….and he's in a prestigious school representing Vlad Masters—a billionaire….

"It's Daniel," I said, finally deciding. "Daniel Masters."

"Nice to meet you, Danno," Isaac said. "I'm Isaac. And, the baka behind that disturbed us is Taylor Jones."

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"It's Tyler Jones," the teen hissed. "Not 'Taylor', you mentally insane moron!"

"You accidentally set the pool on fire _once**_ ," Isaac muttered, and I looked at him with astonished disbelief.

"How do you set a _pool_ on fire," I asked dumfounded.

Isaac looked at me with an evil grin and shrugged.

"You ready, Danno," he asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder and gently gestured me to start moving.

"It's Daniel," I said.

"I know," he said and gave me a lopsided grin, with a glint—that I'm starting to recognize as insanity—in his eyes.

Isaac led me all around the school, gesturing widely with his hands as he talked nonstop about his time at the school and what buildings held what classes. He often would put his arm around my shoulders, and I'd have to shrug him off. However, it'd end up right back in place, so I started to ignore it. The guy was _clingy***_. Another thing I noticed was that wherever we'd go, all the students would part like the Red Sea and stare at us. Isaac paid no notice to this, but I could tell that they were _terrified_ of him.

"And, now we're coming to where you said your class is," Isaac said.

"Hey, Isaac," I asked.

"Mmhm," Isaac said.

"Why are people so afraid of you," I asked.

Isaac gave a manic grin, "Well, Danno—"

"It's Daniel," I sighed.

"I know," he replied. "It's 'cause they have a reason to be scared. You see, they know I'm not all right in the head. Once, they tried to pull the wool over my eyes, and tried to hurt me 'cause of it. But, in the end, _they're_ the ones who got hurt."****

"What happened," I asked looking at him in shock.

He gave a dark chuckle, and I was immediately reminded of Dan.

"You don't want to know, Angel o' mine*****," he practically sang.

I just stared at him a minute.

"Sacred," he asked me, grinning like a manic.

I stared into his eyes for a moment. I could see that he was off his rocker******, but I could also see that he wasn't _completely_ evil. He wasn't as bad as Dan…

"No," I said shaking my head. "I've seen and heard worse."

He froze for moment, and stared at me. For once, there was no expression on his face. It was like he was looking into my soul. Then, a smile started to spread across his face. It wasn't an evil smile, but it wasn't a happy one either*******.

"Heh," he said. "I like you, kid. I hope to see you 'round."

He took his arm off my shoulder and started to walk away, whistling some foreign tune. I shook my head. I wasn't sure of what to make of him. He was defiantly unique.

*boyo is pronounced boy-oh. It's basically like a nickname… Though, I don't think it's _actually_ a word. Think of it like saying lad or ladie.

**As you can guess, this is _really_ hard to do. And, _no_ I've never even _heard_ of someone that's done it. I've only seen water being put on fire on tv 'cause of oil…. And, if you're thinking about it, I'm not planning on telling how Isaac set a pool—of all things—on fire. Though, I might if I get enough reviews suggesting it.

***I'm not saying Isaac is gay here. You'll learn later why he's so clingy…

****I'm debating on whether or not I'm going to put this in the story. I might if I get enough reviews…or maybe I'll put this and the pool stories into one shots…

*****He's saying this 'cause he can see how _innocent_ Danny is.

******Yeah, it's not hard to see Isaac's insane. However, _why_ he's insane might be explained later…or I'll put it in an oneshot…

*******He's used to people running away when they see how far gone he is. It's surprising that Danny's not running away screaming.


	12. Introductions

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I was especially excited to start bringing in the new OCs. I hoped you liked them so far. However, I have a question…Did you like Isaac? I've been cultivating his character profile for years, and it's nice to share him with an actual audience. I'm trying to see how people react to him, 'cause it'll help me with my novel. Anyway, I guess I have to say this again: PLEASE STOP VOTING ON WHETHER DAN AND DANI ARE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY. THE POLL IS **CLOSED**! On, another note, I don't practically mind please sending in OCs, but remember to make them UNIQUE. I like variety. Use my character list chapter (10) for guides on what I'm looking for. Not everyone is going to be Danny's friends. In fact, most will be his _enemies._ It's a _rich, preppy, business_ school. The students are going to **act like it.** Plus, Danny's new and doesn't know how to act like he's from money, or even have business savvy yet. Most people will think he's a _poser_ or a _fraud._ Plus, he doesn't fit in with the "popular crowd". So, please think about what I'm asking before sending me OCs. Oh, if this helps, I need more villains. I need to set the scene. I already have some nice antiheroes…., but it never hurts to have more of them. They're hard to come by. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter! (But, before you start reading, what are your thoughts about _how_ Isaac set a _pool_ on fire? If anyone gets it right I'll post a 500 word or less section in the next chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I own Bladesworth Academy, Isaac (if you use him I WILL sue you), and the other OCs under My OCs in the Character listing on Chapter 10. Other than Isaac, if you want to use any OCs or Bladesworth, please ask before you do.

 _Last time:_

" _Heh," he said. "I like you, kid. I hope to see you 'round."_

 _He took his arm off my shoulder and started to walk away, whistling some foreign tune. I shook my head. I wasn't sure of what to make of him. He was defiantly unique._

Chapter Twelve: Introductions

Danny shook his head as he entered the classroom as he pondered over the mystery of Isaac. The man was _insane._ Though, he was kind of funny. But, he was _diffidently_ insane. How did he set a _pool_ on fire? What did he do to those people to make the _whole school_ fear him? Why did he remind him so much of Dan? And, why didn't he fear him? The whole time that he was with the man, he felt like he should be on guard. But, Isaac was just too _eccentric_ to be completely evil….right?

Danny shook his head again. There was no use thinking about it now...

"Daniel," Tyler said as he ran up to him. "Are you okay? That maniac didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine," I said defensively. "Isaac didn't do anything, but show me around school. Why do you hate him so much anyway? He's seems pretty okay to me….despite being a little eccentric—well a _lot_ eccentric and maybe a little… _off._ And, why does the whole student body seem to fear him. He's not _that_ scary. If anything…he seems too _clingy_."

Tyler just looked at me in disbelief.

"He's _insane_ ," Tyler hissed. "A _psychopath_."

"That's harsh," I said with a glare. "He may be a little off his rocker, but he's not a _psychopath_."

"He set the pool on _fire_ ," Tyler hissed.

"He mentioned that," I said. " _How_ is the question..."

"It's never to be spoken of," Tyler said paling. "He dumped _twenty gallons_ of hydrogen peroxide on the football team."

"Wha—," I started.

"He _threw_ a student off a five foot cliff," Tyler continued. "He put itching powder on the toilet paper. He switched all the salt with powered laxatives. And, _more_. He's _**insane**_."

"Well….Would it bother you if I said I've seen worse," I asked.

Tyler looked at me like _I_ was the one insane for a moment; then he huffed and glared at me.

"If you want to be friends with the resident psychopath, then go right ahead," Tyler said. "Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said giving him a smile.

At that moment the bell rang and I walked into my class; Tyler glaring at my back. I don't care if he hates Isaac, that doesn't give him the right to talk bad about him… Though, I'm going to have to ask him about what Tyler claimed he did.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher called. "Daniel can you introduce yourself?"

I nodded and walked up to the front where Mr. Grimm was standing.

"Hey," I said, monotone. "I'm Daniel Masters, and I just got a tour with Isaac."

All the noise stopped suddenly, and some poor unfortunate souls fell off their chairs. All the students looked at me bug eyed, and some were shaking in their seats.

"And, you _lived_ ," a boy with asked a boy with spikey black hair and vibrant green eyes.

"How did you survive," asked another boy that looked exactly like the first boy.

"You must be lying," they said together.

"No one escapes Isaac," boy number one said.

"He _hates_ people," continued boy number two.

"And, how can you be a Masters," they said together.

"Vlad Masters doesn't have a son," boy two said.

"He's not even _married_ ," boy one added on.

"You're a _fraud_ ," they concluded.

"I'm _adopted_ ," I told them. "Though, it's not any of your _business_. He's my former parents old 'college buddy' before he had his accident in the lab."

"Why did he adopt you," asked a girl with reddish brown hair and green eyes.

"My former parents tried to kill me," I told them.

The class once again became very quiet.

"If you think Isaac is insane, you should have met my parents," I told them. "They threatened to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'. If it wasn't for Vlad, it might've happened. Now, can we move on from being a supposed 'fraud'?"

Everyone just turned around and started whispering.

"Ummm… Thank you, Mr. Masters," Mr. Grimm said. "Now, today we'll be learning about Shakespeare's Hamlet."

~~~~~DMDP~~~~

While Danny was reading Hamlet, Clockwork was getting a migraine, and Dan was starting to get violent once again.

"You have to destroy him," Observant One yelled. "He'll get out and destroy the world!"

"I can _hear you,_ you know," Dan yelled. "And, once I get out of here, I'll kill you!"  
"I agree, Clockwork," Observant Two said. "You've become too lax."

"You know, you used to say the _same exact thing_ about Daniel," Clockwork said. "And, as you can clearly see, he's _never_ going to become Dan. Now, why should I destroy Dan when he's trapped in the thermos?"

"I won't be for long," Dan growled.

"Because he'll _get out_ ," Observant One said.

"Exactly," Dan agreed.

"And, then, he'll destroy the world," Observant Two finished.

"Daniel repented," Clockwork argued. "Maybe Dan will too. He _has_ been trapped for a while, and when he finds out what has happened to Daniel, maybe he'll rethink some things."

 _Dan froze and thought, Wait! What happened to Danny? Why would it make me rethink things? …And, why should I even_ care _?_

"Or it'll make him want to destroy the world even more," Observant Two said.

"Maybe we should let him decide," Clockwork said.

" _ **What**_ ," both of the mono-eyeballed menaces.

"I said we let him decide," Clockwork said. "And, don't worry. He won't destroy anything. _Right, Dan?_ "

"No promises," Dan said.

Clockwork shook the thermos violently and Dan screamed in pain.

"Stop _doing_ that," Dan hissed.

The Observants looked at him questioningly with eyebrow* raised.

"It's a good stress reliever," Clockwork said nonchalantly. "So, Dan, your answer?"

"Fine," Dan said. "As long as I _get away from you_."

~~~~CWDPDMDP~~~~

As Danny walked out of the classroom, the twins walked up to him.

"So Daniel," they said together.

"Did you really," Twin One asked.

"Spend time with Isaac," Twin Two finished.

"Yeah," Danny said. "He's off his rocker, really clingy, and _never uses my name_ , but he's not that bad."

"'Ey, Danno," a voice called.

"Speak of the devil," Danny said.

"Hey Isaac," I said. "What are you doing here? Isn't your next class across campus?"

Isaac shrugged and said, "I'm banned from using any and all science materials 'cause I managed to accidently blow up the science wing. _So_ , normally they're relieved when I skip."

"How did you," I asked. "Never mind. I'll find out later."

"So, how'd you meet Xan and 'Ray," Isaac asked.

"It's Xander," the younger twin sighed.

"And Gray," the older teen hissed.

"I know," Isaac said.

"They're in my Lit class," I said. "When I introduced myself, I told everyone you gave me an improve tour."

"Ah," the insane man laughed. "Did they flip out?"

I shrugged and said, "Don't think they believed me."

"They do now," Xander snickered and I turned to look at all the students gapping at us.

"So," I said changing the subject. "Tyler told me some things about you?"

"What did Tayler say," he asked, his eyes turning hard.

"He said and I quote: 'He's insane. A psychopath. He dumped _twenty gallons_ of hydrogen peroxide on the football team. He threwa student off a five foot cliff. He put itching powder on the toilet paper. He switched all the salt with powered laxatives. And, more. He's insane'."

"Well, I'm not a psychopath," Isaac said. "Well….at least I don't _think_ so. Never been diagnosed, so I'm not completely sure. I usually scare off the therapist before we get past my childhood."

The twins just looked at him like he grew another head.

"However, I _did_ do the other stuff," he admitted. "Scared?"

Isaac looked at me with that blank expression. It was almost as if he was _testing_ me.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I've seen worse. My _parents_ did worse to me. But, I'm going to ask: _why?_ "

Isaac gave me a small sad smile, and the twins looked at me like I was crazy. Though, they didn't leave like Tyler did. That was a plus. If I'm going to have friends, they were going to accept **me** as I am…and my other friends. That is, if Isaac _becomes_ a friend.

"Those are stories for other times," Isaac finally said. "Don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet."

I nodded. I understood. I wasn't completely ready to tell anyone what _exactly_ happened to me yet either.

The bell rang then, and I waved to Isaac and said good-bye to the twins as I raced to my next class.

Author's Note: So, I was thinking. Just in case people are interested, here's Danny's schedule:

Danny's schedule:

1st period: Literature- Mr. Grimm

2nd period: Pre Cal- Mrs. Pierce

3rd period: Chem 2- Mr. Striker

4th period: Study Hall- Mrs. Van der kay

Lunch

5th period: Mr. Nicoli- Computer Science

6th period: Mrs. Montoya- History

7th period: Mr. De'ath- Business

8th period: Mrs. Kitkat- Home Ed.


	13. Bleed My Soul For You

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. And, I know that I haven't gotten around to writing in all of the winners of the Character Challenge, I promise I haven't forgotten them, and you'll see some of them in the next two chapters, if not this chapter. Anyways, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the—extra-long—chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I _do_ own Bladesworth Academy, Isaac (who's off limits; I _will_ sue whoever tries to steal him), and all the other OCs under My OCs in fanfiction's chapter 10. All the other OCs belong to the people I've given credit to in fanfiction's chapter 10 under Character Challenge Winner's. If you want to use Bladesworth Academy or an OC (besides Isaac; once again, he's off limits) please ask me or the person who owns them. Thank you.

Chapter Twelve: Bleed My Soul For You

After Danny left Isaac, they day went by pretty quickly. In class, he was asked to introduce himself like he was in Lit, and he used the same intro—he didn't want to give away much about himself yet. He wanted to test out how they reacted to him before he started to trust them. They seemed to react better than the people in Mr. Grimm's class, most likely because of rumors. However they asked questions about what he thought Isaac was like, what his parents did to him, etc. He didn't really answer them, and the teachers curved the questions before they got out of control. However, in between classes, Isaac sought him out…and during lunch, he kidnapped him. Over all, the day was pretty good. However, he was nervous of what tomorrow would bring.

"Good afternoon, Master Daniel," Quincy said as I walked up to the limo.

"Afternoon, Quincy," I said.

"How was your first day at school," he asked.

"It was okay," I said shrugging. "I might have a new friend….though he's a little off his rocker."

"…I see," Quincy said. "I'll have to meet this friend of yours."

I smiled.

"Yo, Danno," a voice said splitting the crowd.

The once noisy parking lot was now dead silent.

"Speak of the devil," I said with a chuckle.

I waved my hand for him to see.

"Isaac," I yelled. "Over here."

It didn't take long for the insane man to jog up to us.

"Hey," he said. "I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out. We could go to mine?"

"I don't know," I said, chewing my lower lip. "I told dad I'd be back after school. He gets off at 4:30 too."

"If I may, Master Daniel," Quincy said. "Maybe Master Isaac would enjoy spending time at the manor? I'm sure Master Masters wouldn't mind."

I had to stifle a snort at Vlad's tittle, but it _was_ a good idea…

"If Isaac doesn't mind," I said slowly. "But, I'd need to text dad first."

Quincy nodded, and Isaac gave me a manic grin.

 _Well, guess Isaac agrees, I thought as I took out my phone._

I sent a quick text saying:

Vlad:

I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to bring a friend over. If you get this, can you please tell me if you mind?

-Danny

"Okay," I said. "I sent dad a message, so I guess we can head off…"

"Alright then," Quincy said. "If you're both are ready?"

I looked over at Isaac, and he nodded, so I nodded to Quincy. Quincy then smiled and opened the door for us.

"So…," Isaac drawled. "You already call Mr. Masters dad?"

I shrug and said, "Well, he did adopt me, so _technically_ he _is_ my dad."

"But, do you _consider_ him your dad," Isaac asked me.

His eyes were curious, and pointed. He wouldn't let me lie to him.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know," I said, truthfully. "It's too soon for me to even want to _think_ about it. My former dad and mom hurt me a lot. I don't know if I could ever think of the word in the same way again."

Isaac nodded.

"Then why did you call Mr. Masters 'dad'," he asked.

"'Cause it's the appropriate thing to do at school," I said. "I don't want to hurt Vlad's reputation."

"I see," he said sitting back. "You're the 'hero' type, aren't you?"

My eyes went wide as I looked at him.

"Why do you say that," I asked.

He cocked his eyebrow in a 'stop avoiding the question' sort of way.

"Yeah," I said. "My former friends told me I had a 'hero complex'…. Load of good that got me."

Isaac leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Want to talk 'bout it," he asked.

"Not really," I said. "It's too soon. It still hurts…"

Isaac's eyes became sad and he moved to sit beside me, and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't I know it," he said.

I looked at him, and he just shook his head. I sighed. The man was a mystery, wrapped in a riddle, and hidden in an enigma.

The rest of the ride was silent. However, as much as I tried to get Isaac to relinquish his arm; he firmly kept it there.

When the car stopped I said, "You're clingy aren't you?"

"Part of my custom," Isaac said. "Where I used to live, you had a lot of psychical contact with friends and family."

"Does that mean we're friends," I asked.

"Well…you're not getting rid of me," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Figures," I said, and Isaac chuckled.

I smiled as Quincy opened the door. Isaac and I said polite good-byes, and Quincy drove off.

"So, what are we doing," Isaac asked.

"I—," I started and a blue mist came out of my mouth.

I groaned, and swore under my breath in Esperanto.

"Is something wrong," Isaac asked.

" **TIME OUT** ," a voice called, and everything around me stopped.

"Clockwork," I said. "What is this about?"

"Daniel," Clockwork said. "I think there are important matters we need to discuss."

"Okay," I said. "What's going on?"

"For one," Clockwork said. "I want to offer my sincerest apologies about what happened. If I could have stepped in, I would have."

"I know," I said with a sad smile.

"Another thing," Clockwork said. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, or just want to visit, my tower is always open to you."

"Thanks, Clockwork," I said, my eyes misty. "You're a great friend."

Clockwork just embraced me and I took deep breathes so I didn't break down.

"However," Clockwork continued. "There is another matter that we need to discuss."

"What's that," I asked. "It concerns Dan."

I froze as my nightmares started to replay in my mind.

"He didn't escape did he," I asked, my voice quivering.

Clockwork shook his head.

"He's not going to destroy the world," the Time Master said. " _However_ , I'm giving him a test."

"A test," I asked confused.

"Yes," Clockwork said, nodding. "It's a test determining his fate. I have left his thermos in Vlad's manor. I want you to open the thermos."

" _ **What**_ _,_ " Danny yelled.

" _Listen_ ," Clockwork said. "I'll be watching, along with the Observants. If he repents, he will continue living, and I'll place him under your care. If he tries to do harm….the Observants will wipe him from existence."

"They'll _kill_ him," Danny asked. "But, he's in the thermos! He can't harm anyone!"

"But, he's also completely isolated and stripped from his basic rights," Clockwork said. "If he can't be free, he might choose second death just to avoid being detained in that way."

I chewed my bottom lip in thought. I hate to admit it, but Clockwork might be right. He can't do _anything_ in the thermos. It's not living. It's barely even existing.

"Why are you giving him this chance," I asked.

"Why did I give you yours," Clockwork asked. "He _was_ you at one point. He might be warped, but he still has a conscience; even if it's buried under deep grief and rage. He can repent. He still has a chance. And, I think being locked away with only his thoughts has let him see all that he's done. It's forced him to look at himself and his emotions. Now, the question is, will you let him have a second chance?"

I thought about it for a while. I thought about what he's done. What he's threatened to do. For a moment, I was about to say 'no'. However, then I thought about Vlad. I thought about what _he_ had done in the past. How he hurt me. Then, I thought about the people that were _supposed_ to love me, and didn't. I thought about how Vlad swopped in to rescue me. How he repented…because he cared about me. He might have made bad choices, but he cared enough to change. And, if _Vlad_ the _fruit loop_ can change, why can't Dan? _Isaac_ is even off his rocker and done bad things, but I don't think he's evil… Well, at least not _completely_ evil. And, I _have_ compared him to Dan… Maybe Dan will act somewhat like Isaac if he repents… I could handle that.

"Okay," I finally said. "I'll give him a second chance."

"Then, I'll let you talk to him," Clockwork said. "Now, I'm going to warn you… He'll be in human form because of your friend."

"Okay," I said.

Clockwork smiled at me and yelled, " _ **TIME IN!**_ "

Time once again started moving, and Isaac looked at me.

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering his question. "I just remembered…my…brother is visiting."

"Brother," Isaac asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's been gone awhile. He was messed up in a lot of junk…"

"Ah," Isaac said. "Prision?"

"Nah," I said, silently snickering at how _right_ Isaac was. "But, he left for a while."

"Runaway," Isaac said.

"Sort of," I said. "But, he's back for a while. I guess he wants another chance…"

"What are you going to do," he asked me.

"I'm going to see what he has to say," I told him. "If he repents, well, he's welcome back. If he thinks he can do the same things…then I'll never see him again."

Isaac nodded in understanding.

"So, do you want me to leave," Isaac asked.

"You can stay," I said. "Just in case he gets violent…"

Isaac patted my shoulder in silent support.

I took a deep breath and walked into the manor. As I navigated the halls, I started looking for the thermos. After five minutes of looking, I saw it in a study. I tensed slightly, but I opened the thermos, and after a moment, Dan appeared in the room. Isaac walked in a moment later.

"So you must be Danno's brother," Isaac said as he eyed the man.

Dan's human form looked about eighteen. He was taller than me, his hair was longer—and held in a pony-tail and had his goatee, he still had ruby eyes and his fangs, his skin was slightly darker, and he was muscular. He wore black jeans with chains, a tight black muscle shirt, and wore a black trench coat. He had black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with a pewter metal plate on the back.

"Danno," he asked.

"He means me Dan," I said. "Clocky said you wanted to talk to me?"

Dan's eyebrow rose at Clockworks nickname, but he nodded.

"I heard somethings have been happening," he said slowly. "He said they might change my world view."

I tensed at the reminder, but nodded all the same.

"Then, let's talk," I said. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

"What about him," Dan said as he gestured to Isaac.

"Moral support," I said.

Dan nodded and I gestured for all of us to sit down on the coaches.

I sat across from Dan, and Isaac sat beside me, his arm _once again_ on my shoulders. I sighed in defeat. I wasn't going to get him to stop anytime soon.

"So," Dan asked. "Are you…?"

"No," I said quickly. "He's just _clingy._ I'm telling you, I keep asking him to _remove his arm_ , but it's a custom he's kept from where he used to live…"

Dan nodded, and eyed Isaac. Isaac eyed him right back, a dark fire burning in his eyes. It was like he was sizing Dan up and challenging him to make a wrong move at the same time.

"Okay," Dan said. "So… What's been going on? Why are you at the fruit loop's mansion? Where are your little friends?"

I cringed at his last comment, and Dan looked at me curiously.

I took a deep breath and said, "They're not my friends anymore. Jack and Maddie tried to kill me. I live here now. Vlad's been good to me. He's had Jack and Maddie arrested. There's going to be a trial for abuse and neglect soon. Samantha and Tucker dated behind my back while Samantha lead me on and Tucker told me to 'confess' to her; that she'd 'return my feelings'. I only found out when I ran to their house after Maddie and Jack pointed guns at me."

Dan looked at me, his jaw dropped.

"What about Jazz," he asked.

"She lead Samantha and Tucker to me," I told him. "They brought Frosty here and tried to rally other of our friends in the 'Zone to come 'rescue me'."

Dan looked at me in astonishment and anger.

"I…I can't believe," he said. "Were they...when? But, I…"

"They betrayed us," I told him. "Long before we knew they were."

"And I felt _guilty_ when," Dan said. "I had my… _No._ "

I stood up and sat down by Dan. I carefully put my arm around his shoulder and just sat there while he thought.

"I _trusted_ them," he finally said.

"I did too," I whispered. "I trusted them with my life. My secrets. My heart. They betrayed me. At least you parted on a better note with them…"

"Now I see why he said this will change my world view," Dan muttered.

"So, what are you going to do now," I asked. "This time, it's impossible for what you were aiming for to happen…"

"I…I honestly don't know," he said. "I _don't_ want to go back to 'Clocky'."

"Why," I asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

I hummed, and Dan leaned back into the coach as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do," he said. "Everything I used to know was a lie."

"I thought that too, at first," I told him. "I thought my world was ending until Vlad laid out a plan."

"What did he tell you," Dan asked.

"He told me to go to school, turn in my parents, do _something_ ," I told him. "Pretty much, anything to distract myself."

Dan nodded.

"Where will I go," Dan mumbled to himself.

"Well…you can stay here," I offered. "You can't cause trouble… And, we have to talk to Vlad…"

"After what I've done, you'd let me _stay_ ," Dan asked me, eyes wide.

I chuckled and said, "Clocky gave me a second chance. Why shouldn't I give you one? You can be a good person…or at least a semi-good person if you get over your anger. If Vlad can repent, you can."

Dan looked at me, and I could see the torrent of emotions in his crimson eyes. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do… He clung to me and cried.


	14. One Hero, Two Villains

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers ! First, I want to answer a guest review. **One, Copyright is anything that you have made that's TANGIBLE. This is proof:**

" **Did you know that whenever you write a poem or story or even a paper for your class, or a drawing or other artwork, you automatically own the copyright to it? Copyright is a form of protection given to the authors or creators of "original works of authorship," including literary, dramatic, musical, artistic and other intellectual works. What that means is that, as the author of the work, you alone have the right to do any of the following or to let others do any of the following:**

 **make copies of your work;**

 **distribute copies of your work;**

 **perform your work publicly (such as for plays, film, dances or music);**

 **display your work publicly (such as for artwork, or stills from audiovisual works, or any material used on the Internet or television); and**

 **make "** **derivative works** **" (including making modifications, adaptations or other new uses of a work, or translating the work to another media).**

 **In general, it is illegal for anyone to do any of the things listed above with a work created by you without your** **permission."**

 **So, I** _ **do**_ **own Isaac, and I** _ **do**_ **have a right to a lawsuit. So, if you try to steal him, I'm suing. If you use other OCs that people make without permission, they can sue. That's why we have to use disclaimers. And, that's why people can go to jail when they steal someone's unpublished manuscript. So, be courteous of other people's creations.** Two, this is _fiction_ , so I can make Isaac do anything and have him get away with it if I wanted him to. Plus, he's _insane_ , not stupid. For all they know, he's _not_ the one that did it. They might not have any _proof_ he did it, so they can't do anything about it. I never said _how_ he got away with it. I just said he _did_ them. If you want the full story, ask and I'll write a one shot or story explaining his many, _many_ exploits. Plus, how do you think _Vlad_ got away with some of the things _he_ did? Yes, he might have used ghost powers for somethings, but not _everything_. And, I know that hydrogen peroxide isn't lethal. I use it all the time. Though, it _does_ sting and can eat through clothes. Again. Isaac's _insane_ , not _stupid._ And, please don't just assume I'm stupid. I _do_ research these things. Anyway, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

 _Last time:_

" _After what I've done, you'd let me stay," Dan asked me, eyes wide._

 _I chuckled and said, "Clocky gave me a second chance. Why shouldn't I give you one? You can be a good person…or at least a semi-good person if you get over your anger. If Vlad can repent, you can."_

 _Dan looked at me, and I could see the torrent of emotions in his crimson eyes. Then he did the last thing I expected him to do… He clung to me and cried._

Chapter Thirteen: One Hero, Two Villains

"What's going on here," Vlad asked as he walked in the door.

I looked up at him, and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Hey, Vlad," I said. "Umm… There's a lot to talk about. Isaac, can we have a minute?"

Isaac nodded and walked out.

"So, what's going on," Vlad asked.

"This is Dan," I said, and Dan sat up straight to look at Vlad. "He's from another time-line, ten years in our future."

"Then, why is he here," Vlad asked. "And, why does he look so much like you?"

"Well," I said. "It's hard to explain…"

"In my time, Danny cheated on the CATs," Dan said, taking up the explanation. "That caused Lancer to ask his former parents to the Nasty Burger to have a conference. Jazz and his former friends went there for moral support. While they were there, the Nasty Sauce over heated and exploded. His former family and friends were killed in the explosion. In turn, you were the only one he could turn to. The only one that could understand him. So, he went to live with you. However, all the guilt and grief started to overwhelm him, so he convened you to rip out his ghost half. His ghost half then ripped out your ghost half and merged with it. After that, the newly merged ghost killed Danny's human half and went on a destruction rampage for the next ten years. He was only stopped when Danny here defeated him with the help of Clockwork."

"…That doesn't tell me who you are," Vlad said.

"I'm Danny's former future self," Dan said.

Vlad just stared at him, and then he looked at Danny. Astonishment and a little horror was present on his face.

"Why are you here," Vlad asked. "Why are you and Daniel acting like you've been friends for years?"

"I'm here because Clockwork told me that something happened to Danny that would change my world view," Dan said. "He was right."

"Clockwork basically gave him his cryptic test," Danny said snorting. "I still can't believe how he gets his kicks."

Dan laughed, and Danny looked at him in wonder.

"What," Dan asked, indignantly. "I can laugh."

"It's just the first time that you laughed that hasn't sounded….creepy," Danny said with a cheeky grin.

Dan punched him jokingly on the shoulder.

"That's 'cause I was trying to be 'dramatic'," he said.

"That sounds like Vlad," Danny said. "As subtle as a flying mallet."

"Hey," Vlad said.

Dan laughed and said, "I guess I was channeling my inner fruit loop."

Danny laughed this time, and a tick started to appear on Vlad's forehead.

"Okay, okay," Vlad said. "Enough making fun of me. Now, where is Dan staying?"

"If it's okay," Danny said, suddenly becoming serious. "I was wondering if he could stay here? He's going to need help adjusting, and we _both_ need someone to talk to that can help us move on."

Vlad looked at me and then he turned to Dan. He sighed, and rubbed his nose.

"Daniel, you're going to be the death of me," he muttered. "Okay. However, there will be rules."

"That seems fair," Dan said.

"Rule one: Don't break anything," Vlad said.

"Done," Dan said.

"Rule two: No killing," Vlad said.

"I can do that," Dan agreed.

"Rule three: Only use intangibility, telekinesis, teleportation, and flight in the manor," Vlad said. "Anything else can be used in the training room."

"Understandable," Vlad said.

"Rule four: As with Daniel, you will be back here at 11 p.m., no later," Vlad said.

"I can do that," Dan said.

"Rule five: Don't go in my bedroom, my private study, and my lab unless I give you permission," Vlad said.

"I can agree to that," Dan responded.

"Rule six, I don't care how old you actually are, but if you didn't finish high school, you're going," Vlad said.

"…Okay," Dan said.

"Rule seven: _don't make Daniel cry_ ," Vlad said.

"I promise," Dan said.

"Good," Vlad said. "Then welcome home."

"Thank you," Dan said, and Danny smiled.

 _That child is going to be the death of me, Vlad thought. I mean, we have one hero and two villains in this house. Things are going to be_ very _interesting from here on out._

"Hey Isaac," I called. "You can come in now. Our family discussion is over!"

Isaac walked back in, and sat down beside me again.

"So, is he staying," Isaac asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And, he's most likely going to our high school, right?"

"If he wants to," Vlad said. "But, he should choose which last name he wants to carry."

"What do you mean," Dan asked.

"He's saying, do you want to stay a Fenton, or do you want Vlad to adopt you too," I said, smiling gratefully at Vlad.

"He…he," Dan stuttered. " _What?"_

"He wants to know if you'd like him to adopt you," I repeated. "He's giving you another chance at having a family."

"I…I don't know," Dan said. "I've been alone _so long_."

"You don't have to answer me now," Vlad said. "Just think about it."

Dan nodded.

"So…," Isaac said. "Should we show your bro 'round?"

I nodded and said, "That would be nice. I haven't really gotten a chance to look around yet either."

"Than that means I diffidently gotta show you the sights," Isaac said.

"Well," Vlad said getting up. "I won't keep you. Daniel, Dan, please be back by 11."

"Okay," I said, and Vlad waved to us as he walked out of the room.

"Your dad's cool," Isaac said. "Wish my dad had been like that."

"I don't mean to be rude," Dan started, but Isaac cut him off.

"Dad's dead," Isaac said. "So's my mum. I live with my jerk of a half-brother. Hmph. If I can call him that. The man wants me dead."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Don't be," Isaac said. "You didn't do anything. Anyway, now you know, if you two want someone to talk to, be my guest. I have a list of complaints against my 'bro'."

Dan chuckled, and I gave Isaac a sad smile.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," Isaac said. "I need to show you 'round."

Instead of Quincy driving us, Isaac took the wheel of one of the blood-red convertibles. He drew the hood down, and we drove with the wind blowing through our hair. Isaac drove us past a nature park, hiking trails, a natural spring, and nice camping areas. After that, he drove us around the city. He showed us the mall—where Dan received a ton of girl's numbers, a roller rink, an arcade, several gyms, fast food places, the movie theater, a local water park, and other teen-ages hang outs. Lastly, when the night started to take over, Isaac took us to the club scene. He told of us the ones to stay away from, and which ones were safe for high schoolers. He also showed us where Karaoke clubs and restaurants that held nightly shows were. However, before we knew it, 11 pm loomed in the distance.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's getting late, we need to get home. Do you have a way to get home, or should you call and ask if you can stay the night?"

Isaac shrugged, and said, "It doesn't matter. My brother could care less if I sleep in a tree."

"Then, you can stay the night," I decided. "There's enough room."

Isaac gave me a manic grin, and we headed off towards the manor.

 _Things are starting to get interesting, I thought. I guess my life can never be normal…. Oh, who cares? Normal's overrated._


	15. PollDear Readers Letter

Dear Readers,

This is not an update. However, don't hit the back space yet. This is VERY IMPORTANT to the story. I was thinking for a while, and I was wondering how you all would like me to make a YouTube series of _It's Daniel Masters Now_? The series would be like any other cartoon or anime. It won't be just text and or comic book-like. So, please tell me what you think.

This series would require:

Voice Actors

Artist

Tech Support

People to help with sound effects

An Opening Song

A Closing Song

Possibly more OCs

And, anything else someone might think we'd need

If you'd like to audition for parts, send in song suggestions, make your own songs, send in more OCs, audition to be an artist, want to help with tech support, etc. please PM me or email me at dragonsoul842 gmail . com. Thank you! 

Sincerely,

Ryuu842


	16. Unanticipated Meetings

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I've gotten a couple more guest reviews—much nicer this time—that I'd like to respond to real quick.

Shadow (Guest) said: "Good chapter. Are you going to give Danny a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Answer: I, honestly, have no idea. I've never written any type of romance… Well, I started a book with that as a theme, but I pushed it aside for my novel with Isaac in it. So, I'm not sure how great the _quality_ will be. Plus, when I started this story, I didn't plan on it. It never even crossed my mind. However, I'm open to suggestions. If I think it'll work with the plot, I might put it in…

E625 (Guest) said: "Excellent chapter! I love what you did with Dan. Only, one question; how is he in human form? He's no longer human. 'Guess that Clockwork had something to do with it. Anyways, love your story. Update soon!"

Answer: Excellent question and deduction! Yes, Clockwork _did_ have something to do with it! He had Dan revert to human form—like he did when he posed as Danny—so that Isaac wouldn't know he's a ghost. Anyway, I'm thinking about making him a halfa or keep him in human form so he can go to school.

DarkAngel036 (Guest) said: "Yay, Dan's out and repenting! I can't wait to see where he goes from here. Hopefully he hasn't lost his dark side completely thought, that would be just boring. You can't see, but I have a devious smirk on my face. This story is the best!"

Answer: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Anyways, Dan won't lose his dark side. I agree with you, that _would_ be boring. I was thinking about making him like Isaac, but not as insane. :)

DarkAngel036 (Guest) said: "I just read both of the new chapters, and you're such a talented writer. I was hanging off of every word, and I can't wait for more! Also, I wanted to thank you for picking my character to use. I'm excited to see what you do with her, and what happens next in this amazing story!"

Answer: Thank you so much! I don't consider myself to be that good. I can diffidently use more time to edit the chapters…, but with my hectic schedule, it's a wonder I have time to _write_ the chapters. Anyway, I'm honored you trusted me enough with your OC to send one in. :D She was one of the most _unique_ characters that were sent, and I'm excited to use her in the upcoming chapters. I hope you continue enjoy the story and that I live up to your standard for your OC.

KendoraSariban (Guest): Your story is great! I still can't believe you used a character I made! Can't wait till the next chapter when Dan arrives, and Dani…and everything! Are you planning on using any other things that I don't remember the name of, like some people that think Danny is the king of the Ghost Zone because he fought—and won—again Pariah Dark?

Answer: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And, I'm honored you trust me with your character. I hope I live up to your expectations. :) Anyway, I'm not sure. It depends on how the plot develops. It's a good idea, but I don't know if it'll become a plot hole…

Okay. Now that I've gave everyone their answers, I just want to say, when I say I'll sue if you steal Isaac, I'm not trying to be mean. It's just that I've been developing his character for _five years._ The character I molded him from I've been working on for _fourteen_ years.I know the way he thinks, the way he breaths, his values, and shirt size. I know what ticks him off, his quirks, and how he sits. He's _a part of me._ He's one of the two characters that are the closest to my heart. Losing him would be like losing an arm. And, I'd appreciate if you treated my own reluctance of losing him like you would with your favorite work. Be it a photograph, a story, character, painting, etc. If you don't want your works to be stolen, don't steal him. I'm giving you permission to use my other OCs with permission. However, I _am_ restraining the use of Isaac.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own the OCs under "My OCs" in the tenth chapter on fanfiction. I also own Bladesworth. I own Isaac—and with copyright laws, that means don't use him under threat of imprisonment or a law suit. Besides Isaac, you can use the other OCs with permission from the people that own them.

 _Last time:_

" _If he wants to," Vlad said. "But, he should choose which last name he wants to carry."_

 _"What do you mean," Dan asked._

 _"He's saying, do you want to stay a Fenton, or do you want Vlad to adopt you too," I said, smiling gratefully at Vlad._

 _"He…he," Dan stuttered. "What?"_

 _"He wants to know if you'd like him to adopt you," I repeated. "He's giving you another chance at having a family."_

 _"I…I don't know," Dan said. "I've been alone so long."_

 _"You don't have to answer me now," Vlad said. "Just think about it."_

 _Dan nodded._

Chapter Fourteen: Unanticipated Meetings

Vlad's POV:

Vladimir Master paced around his room. It's been two weeks since Daniel had unceremoniously crashed into his arms…and his life. Once, he dreamed of the day Daniel would show up… But now, he couldn't help but think that he never wanted it to be like this. He never wanted him to be so rejected from his parents or his friends. Vlad sighed. He would protect Daniel. And, not just because he was the only one that the young halfa can turn to. No. He loved Daniel like his son. He _was_ his son now. And, he'd never let him go back to his old life—not that Daniel _wanted_ to.

Vlad sighed, and sat down his chair, leaning back as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. So many things have changed since Daniel had showed up. He hasn't created any more plots to rule the world. He's taken in a former future evil version of Daniel. And, he now hates Maddie.

The last one had taken more time to get used to. He never pictured Maddie as the type of person to neglect her own child. To point a _gun_ at her own son. To show favoritism to such a point that she would forget that she _had_ another child. That wasn't the women he fell in love with….and he hated her for it.

When he became a halfa, his obsession became to get Maddie to love him. And, he tried. But, now he thinks that it might have been better that he never achieved his goals. And, now his obsession is to keep Daniel safe. To keep his new family safe.

"Daniel," Vlad said groaning. "You're going to be the death of me."

Vlad sighed once again, and open a vanilla folder that lay on the table by his chair. As he opened the folder, he wondered how Daniel would act to what he's doing. Would he consider it evil? Vlad rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure, but he thought so. But, all he wanted to do was find Dannielle.

Dan's POV:

"Hey Danny," I asked as we—'we' being Isaac, Danny, and I—rode in the limo to school. "How did Vlad get me into school so fast?"

Danny shrugged and said, "Not sure. But, he got me into school in a week. Maybe he just talked to the lawyer about you? Or maybe it has something to do with Clocky or Desiree?"

I pondered it a bit, and nodded.

"Now, I have a question," Danny asked.

"What," I asked looking at him.

"Why'd you agree to let Vlad adopt you so quickly," he asked.

"It _did_ seem sudden," Isaac agreed.

"I…I just wanted a family again," I told them. "And, Vlad was offering it. Plus, he may be a fruit loop, but _you_ trust him. And, if you trust him, he must be good."

Danny snorted, and became solemn.

"They don't count," I told him firmly. "Our former parents were crazy imbeciles, and Samantha and Tucker dug their own graves. Vlad already laid out what he can do, and proved that he can _still_ be good. Your trust is valid, because you know _exactly_ what he's like. Plus, Clocky, Johnny, Kitty, Frosty, Dora, Pandora, and Wulf haven't betrayed you have they?"

"No," Danny conceded. "You're right."

"I know," I said, and Danny groaned.

"Please don't pick up Isaac's habit," he groaned.

Isaac snickered, and I just looked confused.

"Masters," Quincy said, with a sly smile. "We're here."

Danny smiled at the driver as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Quincy," he said as Quincy took our brief cases as we got out, and then handed them back.

"It's no problem at all, Master Daniel," he said. "I'll see you and Master Dan after school."

I nodded to the man, and he bowed to Danny and I and then drove off.

"You nervous," Isaac asked as we started towards Bladesworth.

"Nah," I said. "Not really. I don't really care if I have friends. I have Danny. I don't really need anyone else."

Danny flushed in embarrassment, and I chuckled.

" _Dan_ ," Danny hissed. "Don't say things like that! People might get the wrong idea."

Danny's POV:

"Hello, Daniel, Isaac," twin voiced said.

"Hey, Xander, Gray," I said. "How are you?"

"Okay," Gray said.

"We were just ready to go to class," Xander finished.

"Who's your friend," they said together.

"He's my brother, Dan," I told them. "He's my fraternal twin."

"Twin," Xander and Gray asked with joy filled eyes.

"That's amazing,"Xander said.

"We used to be the only twins at Bladesworth," Gray finished.

"Do they _always_ talk like that," Dan whispered.

I shrugged. I've only known them for a day, so I didn't really know. Plus, I've only talked to them like…twice?

"So," Isaac said. "Dan, you have my classes, right?"

"Yeah," Dan said. "Why?"

"Well, I gave Danno a tour, so thought I'd give you one," Isaac said with his classic manic grin. "Plus, I think you'd _appreciate_ some of my 'exploits'."

Dan raised an eyebrow, but he nodded anyway.

I sighed and said, "I'm going to regret leaving the two of them alone. I _know it_."

"Why," the twins asked.

"They're too alike for their own good," I said groaning.

A yelp was heard not far from where they were.

"That's my cue," I said, sighing. " **Isaac, Dan** _ **,**_ you _better_ not be doing anything I disapprove of!"

…Later that day, after school….

Danny, Dan, and Isaac were hanging out at the nature park. Dan was complaining how he already had detention because he punched a kid out for saying that he was going to try to make Danny miserable.

"I can't believe that kid," Dan yelled. "Who does he think he is thinking he can pick on my _brother!_ "

"Well, the guy's name is Aiden," Isaac said. "He's the 'king' of the school. He thinks he can do anything he wants to anyone he wants. He has everybody enthralled 'cause he's good at sports and doesn't follow the rules. Though, he's just a punk."

"Then what does that say 'bout you," Danny said, teasing.

"Hmph," Isaac said. "I'm _insane_ and everyone knows it. I don't have to have a reason to do what I do. Though, I only hurt people when they've wronged me first. Anything else is just people getting caught in the crossfire when I'm trying to get my kicks."

Dan snorted in amusement, and Danny tried to restrain his chuckles.

"So, that is what you call it, mate," said a red headed beauty.

"Monty," Isaac said, grinning. "Thought you said you're never speaking to me again?"

"This time's an exception, Bloke," the woman said.

Danny's POV:

"Hi," I said. "I'm Daniel. I think I have you in Lit, right?"

"That you do, mate," the ginger said. "My name is Hayley. Hayley Monture."

She stuck her hand out for a handshake, and I took the offered hand.

"Who is the other, bloke," she asked.

"That's Dan," I said. "He's my fraternal twin. Though, we always say he looks 18…"

She gave him an appraising eye, and nodded.

"I can see why," she muttered. "Anyway, I saw you blokes here, and thought I'd formally introduce myself. That, and I wanted to warn you away from this manic."

"Isaac's not that bad," I said, defensively. "Plus, I'm not sure who's worse. Dan or Isaac."

"Hey, I'm/he's totally worse," Isaac and Dan said, respectively.

Hayley and I both look at Isaac dumfounded, however I had a touch of exasperation.

"Fentina," a voice yelled out. "What are you doing here? And, why are you wearing a suit?"

I groaned.

"Please not him," I said.

"Who's that," Isaac asked. "And, can I kick him?"

"Dash," Dan hissed.

" _No_ ," I said as, to my horror, Lancer's whole class walked up. "You _can't_ kick him!"

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said.

"Master," I said, interjecting. "It's not Fenton anymore. It's Masters."  
"What," Lancer asked confused.

"It's Masters," I told him again. "Daniel Masters. I was adopted."

"What," Sam screeched. "You never said he adopted you!"

I ignored her and said, "And, my former parents were arrested for abuse and neglect. Though, we could probably add on attempted murder…"

"So, they were _really_ ," Lancer asked gasping.

"Mhm," I said. "I'm living with my formers parents old 'college buddy'. Vlad Masters. He took me in, adopted me and my brother, and—"

"Dude," Tucker said. "You don't _have_ a brother."

"Yeah, Foley, I do," I sad, spitting out his name. "His name's Dan. _Remember?_ "

Both Samantha and Tucker tensed at his name.

" _Dan_ ," they both shouted.

"In the flesh," Dan said, giving them a fanged grin. "It's _nice_ to see you again. Betray anyone lately?"

A/N:

Hey! I just wanted to let you know, I put up a poll. I want to do a YouTube series for this story. So, each chapter will be an episode. It's going to be like a cartoon. So:

Would you watch it?

Yes?

No?

And, if I get enough people interested, I want to have auditions for the voice actors, audience, a contest for the most popular opening and closing songs. I also need people that can send in more OCs that can be used, people to help with tech support, and people that like doing sound effects.

So, please, if you're interested, review, PM me, or send me an email at dragonsoul842 gmail . com. Thank you!

By the way, here's the time table for the story so far:

It's Daniel Master's Now Calendar:

Oct. 1

Oct. 2

Oct. 5

Oct. 9

Oct. 11

Oct. 12

December

Danny's family rejected him

Danny woke up

Vlad asked Danny what he thought of his parents

Danny and Vlad talk to the lawyer

Fentons went to jail

Vlad is Planning something to do with Danni

Trial

Sam and Tucker kissed, Danny saw

Vlad said Danny could stay

Vlad decided to turn the Fentons in

Vlad tells Danny about his school

Kitty & Johnny apologized

Dan's first day of school

Danny flew to Vlad's

Vlad promised to get Danny into school

Vlad asked Danny if he wanted him to adopt him

Vlad and Danny go buy Danny suits for school

Danny forgave them

Xander and Gray know that Dan and Danny are twins

Danny had picked his new room

Danny's first day of school

Dan helps Danny with his ability to trust

Danny had got a call from Jazz

Danny meets Isaac & Tyler

Danny is starting to become Dan and Isaac's moral compass

Jazz told his mother who called

Isaac shows Danny around school

Danny got a call from Sam

Danny is accused of being a fraud

Vlad asked Danny to receive a package

Danny meets Xander and Gray

Jazz led Sam and Tuck to where he was

Isaac goes to Danny's house

Sam & Tuck bring Frostbite and Cujo to 'rescue' him

Clockwork asks Danny to give Dan a second chance

Danny tells them off

Danny agrees, and talks with Dan

Skulker shows up, and gives his support

Dan repents

Vlad comes in and Dan explains who he is

Vlad tells Dan he can stay if he follows the rules


	17. New Identities Vs the Old

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I hope you liked last chapter! And, I wanted to remind you about the YouTube poll. I would really like to know your thought about it. And, for all the people that think it might be too early to be thinking about it, please consider my update rate and then the startup time to even _make_ a YouTube series and then auditioning, etc. I'll finish this story before we even start filming at the rate I'm going. Plus, I already have material for the script. I just have to convert all the chapters into dialogue form and maybe add more dialogue… That's probably going to be the fastest job that we have. Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews I'm getting. I appreciate your thoughts. Oh, and if you liked my summary table, please tell me and I'll add it on every chapter. If you have any concerns, questions, suggestion, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I DO own Isaac (and we discussed copyright, so I don't think I have to go over _that_ again). I also own all the OCs under My OCs in the 10th fanfiction chapter. All other OCs belong to the people that I gave credit to.

 _Last time:_

" _Dude," Tucker said. "You don't have a brother."_

 _"Yeah, Foley, I do," I sad, spitting out his name. "His name's Dan. Remember?"_

 _Both Samantha and Tucker tensed at his name._

 _"Dan," they both shouted._

 _"In the flesh," Dan said, giving them a fanged grin. "It's nice to see you again. Betray anyone lately?"_

Chapter Fifteen: New Identities Vs. the Old

Danny's POV:

"Your…your," Sam stuttered.

"I'm back, yes," Dan said chuckling. "And, I'm _also_ a Masters."

"I didn't know Fenton had a brother," Dash said.

"Me either," Kwan said. "I thought he only had an older sister."

I laughed, and everyone looked at me.

"I have an older and younger sister, and a twin brother," I said.

"Then what about Dan," Vallerie asked.

"He's my _fraternal_ twin," I said. "We look a lot alike, but we're not identical."

"Oh," she said. "I get it. But, who's your younger sister?"

"Her name's Danielle," I said. "She's off traveling somewhere. She hasn't contacted me for bit."

"Wait, so why are all of you younger sibling have the variation of the name 'Daniel'," Mr. Lancer asked.

"I have no idea, honestly," I said. "But, we do. I guess Jasmine was just special. Or maybe our former parents just didn't have time for us."

"Hmph," Dan said snorting. "They could go to Hades for all I care.  
"Dan," I said. " _Language_."

"At least I didn't cuss," Dan muttered.

I smacked him over the hair, and Isaac burst out laughing. I smacked him for his effort.

"Hey," Isaac said. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"You were thinking it," I said. "I know your type."

Isaac pouted.

" _You can control him_ ," Hayley gasped. "How? We've been trying for _years!_ "

"You just have to have the right touch," I said shrugging.

Isaac looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"Not _that_ type of touch," I hissed as I smacked him once again.

Isaac shrugged, and smiled manically.

"So, explain to me why you moved to Wisconsin, Mr. Fen—Masters," Mr. Lancer said.

"My parents tried to kill me," I said, and the class gasped. "Claimed I was a ghost, cause I was letting a ghost hide in my room from her boyfriend. My parents caught me, and they pulled out guns. They called me scum, abomination, and told me to get out…that I wasn't their son anymore. I went to Sam's, but I found her sucking face with Tucker…so I made my way to Vlad's."

"I'm…I'm _so_ sorry," Mr. Lancer said.

"I knew the Fenton's were crazy," Dash said. "But, I didn't know they were _that_ crazy."

"Danny," Valerie said. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"You hate ghosts as much as my parents do," I said shrugging. "If my parents told you a ghost was impersonating me or overshadowed me, I thought you might accidently kill me."

Valerie flinched a little bit at that remark.

"Is Mr. Masters treating you right," Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "More than I thought he would too. He even adopted Dan for me. Even after hearing about the trouble he's been in the past."

"Yeah," Dan said. "I'm thankful that Danny's even giving me a second chance. Let alone Vlad and Clocky."

"Hmph," Danny said. "All knowing jerk."

Dan laughed in agreement.

Everyone looked at us in confusion.

"Doesn't matter," I said "Anyway, what are all of you doing out here?"

"Field trip," Mr. Lancer said. "They have to write a series poems about the park or something in it."

I nodded. Then, my phone rang. I took it out and saw that it was Vlad.

"Hello," I said. "Hey, dad. Yeah. I'm with Dan. Yes, Isaac's with us. What's up? Oh, shoot! I forgot! Mr. Lancers class— Yes, _that_ Mr. Lancer. They're on a field trip. Yes, the traitors are here. No, I haven't let either Isaac or Dan maim them. Yes, I'm keeping a close eye on them. Yes, we'll be there. I'll call Quincy _right_ when you hang up. I promise. We'll be there in 30 mins. Yes, I'll make sure Isaac comes with us. I don't know. He might stick around. Depends on how long he thinks he can get away from going home to his brute of a half-brother. Okay. Okay. Bye. _Bye, dad._ "

"What's Vlad want," Dan asked.

"We have to meet with the lawyer again," I told him. "He's trying to make sure we have the strongest case we can against our former parents."

Dan nodded.

"So…," Isaac asked.

"Yes," I told him. "I expected you'd want to tag along. Is he still acting violent?"

"He's _always_ acting violent," Isaac snorted. "I'm just glad he doesn't care if I come home."

I smiled sadly at him.

"What are you blokes talking about," Hayley asked.

"Isaac's half-brother's a jerk," I told her. "He's as bad as my former parents, but he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Hayley's eyes widened at that.

"Once second," I said. "I have to call Quincy."

I punched in the numbers and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Quincy," I said. "Yeah. We're ready. Can you pick us up? Thanks. Bye. He'll be here in five minutes."

Dan and Isaac nodded, and we got up from our sitting position.

"Well, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but we have to go," I said.

Though, I _really_ wasn't sorry to leave. I was actually _really_ grateful for the escape.

"Okay," Mr. Lancer said. "I'm glad you're okay, Daniel. And, it was nice to meet you, Dan. I hope you two boys stay safe, and out of trouble."

I smiled cheekily, and Dan smiled slyly.

"Oh, we _will_ ," we said at the same time.

Isaac just laughed manically.

…At the lawyer's office…

"I think he should testify at the trial," the lawyer said, and I tensed.

"He's only fourteen," Vlad yelled. "Plus, don't you think it's a bad idea for him to be _near_ them?"

"It's the only thing I can think of that will make sure they will go to jail and _stay_ in jail," the lawyer said. "The other evidence is good, but they might make bail, or get off on good behavior. What will _really_ sway the jury will me his testimony. Have him talk about any experiments he had to go through, having to learn to cook at a young age, them leaving him without telling him. Having them ignore him. That kind of thing will go a long way in a courtroom. Plus, they can't talk themselves out of a victim's testimony. Especially if there are witnesses and evidence that support their case."

Vlad sighed and said, "Danny, what do you think? Do you want to do it?"

"They'll stay in jail if I do this," I asked.

"Yes," the lawyer said. "With the evidence that they police and we've gathered, your testimony will keep them in jail for _years_. And, if they threaten you like they've been doing with the police, it'll seal the nail in the coffin."

"…..Okay," I said. "I'll do it."

 _If they're not charged, I thought. I don't think they'll live that long…_

….Somewhere over China…

"I hope the ghost child doesn't kill me for this," a robot ghost thought as he sighted a thirteen year old girl ghost hovering by the Great Wall of China.

Poll:

I want to do a YouTube series for this story. So, each chapter will be an episode. It's going to be like a cartoon. So:

Would you watch it?

Yes?

No?

And, if I get enough people interested, I want to have auditions for the voice actors, audience, a contest for the most popular opening and closing songs. I also need people that can send in more OCs that can be used, people to help with tech support, and people that like doing sound effects.

So, please, if you're interested, review, PM me, or send me an email at dragonsoul842 gmail . com. Thank you!


	18. Psychotic Breaks and School Projects

Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! I hope everyone liked the last chapter! And, thank you for all your reviews! I don't have much to say at the moment, but I wanted to remind everyone of the poll at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments, please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I _do_ own Isaac and my OCs under My Ocs in the 10th chapter by copy right laws. All the other OCs belong to the people I've credited in the 10th chapter.

 _Last time:_

 _"I think he should testify at the trial," the lawyer said, and I tensed._

 _"They'll stay in jail if I do this," I asked._

 _"Yes," the lawyer said. "With the evidence that they police and we've gathered, your testimony will keep them in jail for years. And, if they threaten you like they've been doing with the police, it'll seal the nail in the coffin."_

 _"…..Okay," I said. "I'll do it."_

 _If they're not charged, I thought. I don't think they'll live that long…_

 _Chapter Sixteen: Psychotic Breaks and School Projects_

 _Danny sat on his bed lost in thought, a notebook in his lap. He was staring down at the book, but his eyes weren't really seeing it. Absently the teen worried his bottom lip._

 _"Daniel," a soft voice called, but they received no answer from the teen. "Daniel."_

 _"Hmm," Danny finally answered absent mindedly._

 _"Is everything okay," Vlad asked as he walked further into the room._

 _"Yeah," I said. "Everything's fine. It's just…I was hoping I wouldn't have to testify. I was hoping that the evidence was strong enough that I wouldn't have to."_

 _"Yes, well, these cases are tricky," Vlad said. "You need evidence for these cases to have a chance for a conviction, but sometimes, a personal testimony from the victim is worth more in the case… Do you understand?"_

 _"No, but it doesn't really matter," I said sighing. "What matters is that I'm going to have to testify."_

 _"How far have you gotten on your statement," Vlad asked._

 _"I've been listing instances that I remember that can be clearly listed as signs of neglect," I said. "And, I've also listed the experiments that my parents did on me involving ghost equipment and ectoplasm in case they try to out me as Phantom."_

 _"That's a good idea," Vlad said._

 _"Thanks," I said. "Though, I wonder what everyone is thinking now that Phantom hasn't been seen in Amity Park since I left…"_

 _"I don't know," Vlad said. "Maybe they think that he's just gotten tired of fighting the ghosts."_

 _"Maybe," I said._

 _I closed my notebook and sighed. It was still only October 12th. I didn't have to worry about finishing the statement until the last week of November so we can prepare for the trial in December._

 _….October 13th, school…_

 _Dan and I got out of the car and walked towards the school. Ever since Dan punched out Aiden, the student body has been weary around him. Especially since he's friends with Isaac. Speaking of Isaac, he's actually out today. I had called him last night after going to the lawyer's office. He didn't recognize me. I was so freaked out—and sort of ticked thinking that it was only a prank—that I had Vlad drive me over to his house. A butler led me to his room, and he'd reacted violently. He thought I was one of his half-brothers goons. After I calmed him down, I explained to him who I was. He didn't even remember that there was a new student. He didn't even remember that he accidently blew up the science lab a month before. By that time, I knew he wasn't faking just to mess with me. It was like he had partial amnesia. He remember bits and pieces of various months and days, but he had some blanks that extended years. That wasn't normal. I immediately called Vlad and told him what was going on, and he agreed to get Isaac to a therapist._

 _So, now all we can do is wait…_

 _"Ello, mates," Hayley said as she walked up to us. "Where is your third link?"_

 _"Do you mean Isaac," I asked._

 _"Yes," Hayley said. "The psycho seems to hang around you like a satellite nowadays."_

 _"Ah," I said, nervously. "He's…he's…"_

 _"He had a psychotic break," Dan said bluntly. "Danny called him last night, and he went ballistic. So, Danny got worried and went to his house. It turns out, Isaac doesn't remember_ _a thing_ _about Danny or me. Shoot. His memory is_ _completely_ _spotty. He's forgotten_ _months_ _of time. And, even a couple_ _years_ _. We don't know what's wrong with him, but we decided to take him to a therapist."_

 _Hayley's eyes were wide._

 _"_ _What_ _," she gasped. "That is….that is…_ _unreal_ _. He is missing_ _months_ _and_ _years_ _of memories?"_

 _"Yeah," I said. "It's not normal. And, the thing is, it's completely random. There's no pattern to it. I don't think it's medical. It_ _has_ _to be psychological."_

 _"And, he is not faking it," Hayley asked._

 _"He's too freaked out," I told her. "He has no idea what's going on. It took me showing him a_ _picture_ _and_ _calling the school_ _to convince him I wasn't lying to him. He's_ _not_ _faking it."_

 _"I cannot believe this," Hayley said gasping. "Isaac is_ _actually_ _insane?"_

 _"You doubted it," Dan huffed._

 _"He's mentally ill," I said defensively. "He can't help it, so_ _be nice_ _."_

The bell rung, and everyone went to class.

….In Mr. Grimm's class…

"Alright everyone," Mr. Grimm said. "Please take your seats. I have a project I'd like you to do. I would like you write a story. It can be about anything, but I want you to use the guide lines we went over in class and it has to be _at least_ 10'000 words. You will each have a partner that you can decide on. The due date is December 1st. This assignment will _not_ be done in class, so please use your time wisely. Good luck."

At that everyone started to turn towards their friends. I didn't have anyone besides Dan and Isaac… and maybe Xander, Gray, and Hayley. But, Hayley is already with another girl, and the twins will choose each other.

"Hey," someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy with medium brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing slim sliver glasses, and a nice black suit with red trims. His shirt was maroon and his tie was black with maroon swirls. He looked like the Ghost Writer without his jacket and scarf.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Christopher Wilson," the boy—Chris—said. "But, my friends call me Chris—or Luke."

"I'm Daniel Masters," I said. "My brother calls me Danny and my friend calls me Danno—though please don't follow in his footsteps."

Luke chuckled at that.

"Do you have a preferred name," Luke asked.

I shook my head and said, "I used to like having people call me Danny, but since my former family and friends betrayed me, it really hurts."

"Hmmm…What about Neil," Luke asked.

"Okay," I said. "I don't mind… It's better than 'Danno'."

Luke chuckled again.

"Do you have any idea of what we should write about," Danny asked.

"Not really," Luke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmmm… Should we try to write a novel," Danny asked.

"We _could,_ " Luke said. "But, can we _really_ write it in a month and a half?"

"I don't know," I said. "We _could_ write a fanfiction…"

"Maybe…," Luke said.

"This is going to take a while isn't it," I asked groaning.

"Probably," Luke agreed.

YouTube Series Poll:

Yes- 6

No- 2

I still need to know whether or not you'd like to audition. I'll have positions for voice actors, story artists, opening/closing songs, tech support, etc. Please PM me or email me at dragonsoul842 aol . com if you're interested. Thank you!

Guest Review Responses-

DarkAngel036 said: "Wow you update fast. I can't keep up. I'm so glad Dan's settling in with his new family, but with him and Isaac being friends I fear for the world. I love Isaac's character. I'll have to buy that novel when you're finished with it. And, of course I trust you with my OC, she is clearly in good hands. I'm glad you think she's unique, I actually worked pretty hard trying to make her. I love what you're doing with her so far, you've nailed her personality from what I can see, polite but reserved. Although, I'm curious what Isaac did to make her never want to speak to him again… I hope I get to find out. Also, I love that he calls her Monty. I don't know why that cracks me up, but it just does. Uh oh, Lancer's class is at Bladesworth, this can't be good….for them at least. I can't wait to read more!"

Answer: Wow. That was a lot to type… Anyway. I'm really glad you like what I've done with your character, and I'm honored that you took time to create her. It's an amazing feeling when they come to life, isn't it? And, I thought it was hilarious when Isaac called her Monty too. I'm really happy you like Isaac. He's _really_ fun to work with. His insanity is _addicting!_ However, I'm not sure when I'll be done with my novel… I'm half way through it, but sometimes I'll rewrite what I've already finished…though I'll tell you when I get it published. :) As for Mr. Lancer's class, I'm not sure if I want them to stay in the story besides the last chapter… I don't know. I'll think about it. They might reappear at the trial… Anyway, I fear for the world too. Isaac + Dan being friend = the world goes _BOOM!_

Brisima (Guest) said: "Oh man I love this story. Isaac is an amazing character and the idea of Vlad adopting all the Phantoms is great. I would totally watch a YouTube series made of this. 5/5 would recommend."

Answer: Thank you! I'm happy that you like the story! One of my favorite things about his story is that Vlad is taking in all the Phantoms. And, I'm ecstatic that you like Isaac! He's a _trip!_ And, thank you for letting me know that you'd like to watch a YouTube series of this. I'm excited to find out people like the idea. I've already started researching ways to make it happen if I get enough response on it. I've had a couple people say they'd like to audition for voice acting, and I think I've found a couple sights so that people can audition with only audio. So, I hope I can make it happen. :D


	19. Many Acquaintances

Author's Note: Hello faithful readers. I bet you're all wondering why I'm updating so quickly, huh? Well, I've had some chapters archived. So, I've been updating some of them throughout the day. Anyway, I hope you've liked the last chapter! And, if anyone can tell me what's happening with Isaac by the next chapter, I'll post a 500 word or less prompt (a poem, short story, etc.) on the end of 18th chapter. (That's not counting my OC character list or the poll chapter…or any other 'things that my wonderful readers should know' chapters that I may or may not post.) Now, I hope everyone hasn't forgotten the poll. I'm going to keep it up until Chapter 22 'cause if everything pans out, I'll need to hold auditions and such. By the way, if you want to suggest what type of story Luke and Danny writes, I'm all ears. :D Anyways, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I own Isaac by Copyright laws—so don't use him. I also own Bladesworth Academy and the OCs under My OCs in the 10th chapter. All the other OCs are owned by the author's I've credited in the 10th chapter. Please ask the author who owns the OC if you can use them. Thank you.

 _Last time…_

 _"This is going to take a while isn't it," I asked groaning._

 _"Probably," Luke agreed._

Chapter 17: Many Acquaintances

Luke and Danny spent the rest of the class passing notes trying to find a subject to write about. So far, they've procrastinated all period. They _did_ find out that they liked the same type of music, came from the same state, are both hot-headed (and stubborn), and liked horror movies. However, when it comes to books, Luke likes old westerns, slice of life, and comedy dramas while Danny liked fantasy and sci-fi novels. So far, it wasn't looking too good. By the time the bell rang, they _still_ didn't have a topic.

"Hey, Daniel," Hayley called as she ran up to me. "I'm _so_ sorry about early this morning. I am still ticked that Isaac insulted me when I tried to flirt with him."

"Wait, _what_ ," I asked. " _You_ _ **flirted**_ with _Isaac?_ "

"Yes," she said. "Why is that so hard to imagine?"

"It's _Isaac_ ," I said. "One, he's _insane_. Two, he probably wouldn't recognize he's been flirted with if it hit the broad side of a barn."

"….," Hayley said. "That _could_ be why he said what he did."

"Why," I asked. "What did he say?"

Hayley blushed a deep scarlet and said, "I'd rather not say."

"Now I _really_ want to know," I muttered.

"Well, you are not going to, mate," she huffed.

I pouted in disappointment.

"Hello, Daniel," Xander and Gray asked as they walked up to me.

"Where's Isaac today," Gray asked.

"He's never missed a day," Xander finished.

"He's at the doctors," I told them. "He's _really_ sick."

"Sick in the head," Tyler said. "I bet he's got himself arrested…Finally."

"Hey," I said. "He might be mentally ill, but that doesn't give you a _right_ to be so rude to him. I don't care who you think you are, but Isaac's my _friend_. I won't let you insult him. Now, I promise not to get in your way, if you don't get in mine. But, _don't_ insult my friends!"

Tyler stepped back for a second, his eyes wide. But, he ended up huffing and walking off.

"And, he thinks _Isaac_ is a jerk," I muttered.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone stand up for Isaac like that," Xander said.

"No," Hayley said. "No one has ever cared enough for him to try."

"Well, now he has me and my brother," Dan said walking up to us. "So, he better get used to it."

"You two," Hay said shaking her red locks. "I don't know what to think of you two."

"We're _friends_ ," I told her. "Brothers. We stand up for each other. That's what brothers do. Blood or not. We're stronger than familial bonds."

"Don't you have a way with words," Dan said, teasingly. "My brother's a _poet._ "

"Haha, make fun of the geek," I said, spreading my arms wide like I was waiting for him to strike me. "Go ahead. I can take it."

Everyone broke out laughing, and I smiled.

"You are _such_ a geek, mate," Hayley said.

"And, proud of it," I said, cheekily.

"Ugh," said an obnoxious female voice. "And, _you're_ supposed to be a _Masters_. You're just a pathetic little geek. My boyfriend will be a better heir than you will."

She was kinda short for a girl her age, but she was as pretty as Paulina. She had long, straight blonde hair done up in buns—a couple strands falling down stylishly from the center of them. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, that were hard with malice. She was wearing a Japanize like school uniform. Her oxford was white with a bright pink trim. Her skirt was plated and didn't go past her knees. It was also bright pink and had two white strips that neared the bottom trim. Her footwear, however, consisted with five inch hot pink, high heels.

"And who's your boyfriend, _Little Miss Nobody_ ," Dan said hissing. "Isn't he the brute I punched out yesterday?"

The girl glared daggers at Dan.

"Guess that's a 'yes'," Dan said, smiling an evil grin. "Then, I'm happy to report that my brother is _twice_ the man your brother is. Once, years ago, I punched Danny-boy like that, and _he_ stayed conscious."

Everyone stared at me and Dan, speechless.

"You _know_ ," I said. "You didn't _have_ to tell them that."

"I know," Dan said in a sing-song like manner.

I groaned and whined, "I _told_ you not to say that! That reminds me _too_ much of Isaac when he has his 'I'm high like I ate 10 pounds of sugar' moments."

"Isaac doesn't take drugs," Dan said confused.

"I _know,_ " I said, groaning. "That's what _worries_ me."

The bell rang at that moment, and I sighed.

"Later, Dan," I said. "Bye, Xander, Gray, Hayley. Hope to see you 'round!"

"Bye Danny," Dan said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"We're still planning on seeing Isaac after school, right," I asked.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Okay," Danny said.

"Bye, Daniel," Xander and Gray said.

"See you, mate," Hayley said.

"See you," I said as I waved my hand to them.

I smiled. I never thought I'd have so many acquaintances. And, maybe, one day, they'll be friends.

….Lunch…

I waited for Dan at our normal lunch table in our private room. As normal, I had added some of our acquaintances to the list of people that could enter the room for the day in case they wanted to hang out. Today I added Hayley, Xander, Gray, and Luke. They lady at the desk, Monica, asked where Isaac was. I frowned in worry as I told her what happened. She was a nice woman that used to look after Isaac before I befriended him. (Though, she had a field day when Isaac kidnapped me at lunch on the first day here.)

"Danny," Dan said as he walked into the room. "How's your day been going?"

"It's been okay," I said. "I've got a project in Lit, ten problems in Pre-Cal, two worksheets in Chem. Though, I finished the worksheets and half the problems in Study Hall. Though, my partner and I _still_ haven't agreed on the project for Lit."

"Ello, mates," Hayley said as she strolled into the dining hall. "Is there room for one more?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "That's why I give a list of people that can come into our private dining room."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I tell you," I whispered.

Dan shook his head, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"If it is not okay, I can go," Hayley said, uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Dan said smirking at me. "Danny just forgot to tell me he left a list."

I laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, it's a habit I made when I first came here, and Isaac kidnapped me for lunch. I always put down a list of my friends and acquaintances that are welcome to hang out at lunch."

"Hello," Xander and Gray said. "I hope we're not intruding."

"How many people did you put on that list," Dan asked me, his eyebrows raised.

"Four," I said.

"Hey," Luke said. "I was wonder— I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"Not at all," I said smiling brightly. "I just made a list in case any of you would like to join us."

"Man," Dan said. "Is this going to become a habit?"

I kicked him under the table.

"It won't be a _problem,_ _ **will it**_ ," I asked sickeningly sweet. "If so, should I remind you of a certain…. _thermos_ in a certain _tower_?"

"Nope," Dan said. "Not at all. Welcome to our table."

YouTube Poll:

Would you watch it?

Yes- 8

No- 2

Jobs Open:

Voice Actors

Character Designer

Background Artist

Opening/Theme song submissions

Tech. Jobs of your choice

Script Editor

Understudies

Sound Effect Peoples

Possibly, Junior Director

Please, if you're interested, review, PM me, or send me an email at dragonsoul842 gmail . com. Thank you!


	20. Auditions

Hey! Sorry, this isn't an update, but I've gotten such an overwhelming response on the YouTube series, that I've went ahead and started on it. I'm having open auditions now if you'd like to be a voice actor. Please email me at dragonsoul842 aol . com for the script. I'll also need your username, your profile pic, and the part(s) your auditioning for. Thank you!


	21. Unknown Entity

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! I hope you like the last chapter! I hope I'm not updating too fast for people… Hey! I decided that the poll has now become extremely one sided. The yeses are dominating the nos, so I decided to start the series. If you want to audition, I'm having open auditons until 11 today and tomorrow. Please pm me email me at dragonsoul842 at aol . com, or find my facebook page "It's Daniel Masters Now" and leave a message there if you're you for your time! If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I own Isaac through Copyright laws. I also own Bladesworth and the other OCs under my OCs under the character list. All the other OCs are owned by the credited author in the character list. Besides Isaac, please ask the author that owns the OC if you can use them.

 _Last time:_

 _"I hope the ghost child doesn't kill me for this," a robot ghost thought as he sighted a thirteen year old girl ghost hovering by the Great Wall of China._

Chapter 18: Unknown Entity

…China...

A robot looking ghost was floating over a field of bamboo watching the young ghost as she flew over a Chinese village.

"The whelp is going to kill me for this," the robot ghost said. "I just _know_ it."

So far, the ghost has stayed out of the young girl's sensing range. He's been following her for a couple days, waiting for a chance to do his employers wishes.

"Okay," the young ghost exclaimed as she flew closer. "Next I'm going to… I guess Amity Park. It's been a while since I've seen my, cuz. He'll be _so_ surprised to see me!"  
Skulker lurked closer to the girl ghost as she flew over the bamboo field. Now that she was alone, it'll be a good time to strike. When the girl put her fingers to her lip, Skulker threw a ghost proof net over her.

"Hey," she screamed. "What's the big idea?!"

"Sorry about this," Skulker said. "My employer wants to see you."

"Who's your employer," the girl hissed.

"Plas—," Skulker started to say, but the girl interrupted him.

"Vlad," she hissed. "Let. Me. GO! I'm _not_ going back to him!"

"I can't," Skulker said. "I was paid to bring you to him. If there's any consolation, you 'cuz' will be there."

" _Danny_ ," she gasped. "NO!"

…the lunch room…

"Hello," a woman said walking in. "Are you all ready to order?"

"We would like chicken marinara over angel haired pasta and a coke," the twins said.

"May I have a burger with lemonade," Luke asked smiling.

"I'd like a Caesar said and water, please," Hayley asked.

"A BLT and a Gatorade," Dan said dismissively.

"Can I, please, have a burger and a coke," Danny asked with a smile. "Thank you."

The woman smiled and answered, "No problem! I'll be back with your orders!"

"So, does anyone know what happened to Isaac," Luke asked. "The whole school's been on its toes 'cause no one knows where he is. The most popular rumor is that he's going to prank the whole student body or that he's finally went over the deep end."

"He's sick," I told him.

"Sick," Luke asked. "He's _never_ gotten sick. We'll as far as we all know. But, he's never missed a _day_. Though, he likes to skip classes… So, I don't know why he even bothers to come half the time."

"If you were in his situation, you'd want to escape his brother too," Dan muttered.

I frowned in worry. I only wished I knew how to get him out of there. But, with the way Isaac described him, it would be next to impossible…

"Anyway….Do you have any more suggestions for our project, Neil," Luke asked.

"No," I sighed. "Not yet…"

"'Neil'," Dan asked.

"That's what he calls me, its short for Daniel," I told him.

Dan nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly, a blue mist flew out of my mouth and red mist came out of Dan's nose.

I groaned, and Dan tensed.

"Is something wrong, mate," Hayley asked.

"No," I started to say, but suddenly I was grabbed and phased through the wall.

"Danny," Dan yelled.

I was unceremoniously dragged through the school and thrown into an abandoned parking garage.

"Where is she," the unknown ghost yelled.

The ghost was wearing a shinobi outfit like I did when Vlad stole the infimap. He had light blue skin, white eyes with a green pupil, and a sword in a blue rapped sheath.

"Who are you," I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Danni," he hissed. "Where is she?"

"Danni," I yelled, jumping up. "What happened? Is she hurt? Who are you? How do you know her?"

He looked at me, disgusted. I was about to yell at him again, when a large wait slammed into my back.

I was about to throw it off, when a large tounge started to lick me.

"Cujo," I yelled in laughter. "Get _off_ me."

The ghost dog barked happily and changed into his puppy form, falling on my back. I picked him up and sat him into my lap when I finally got up.

"Hey boy," I said. "What are you doing here?"

The dog barked happily and spun around in circles. I laughed in amusement.

"He trusts you," the ghost said.

"Yeah, I meet him a couple years ago," I said. "He was trying to get his squeaky toy from Axion Labs. Made a mess of it too."

The ghost looked at me carefully, and took off his hood; and I noticed he had white hair.

"Do you really not know where Danielle is," he asked.

"No," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Skulker kidnapped her," the ghost said. "Said it was for his 'employer'. I was too late to save her, but I heard that she called his employer Vlad. He also said that her 'cuz' will be there. I'm guessing he meant you."

I froze. Vlad kidnapped Danni? Why would he do that? I thought he changed?!

"No," I breathed. "He _couldn't_ have."

"Danny," Dan yelled as he ran into the garage.

I didn't answer him, lost in my thoughts.

"Danny," he yelled and ran up to me. "What did you do to him?"  
Dan let go of his human transformation, and out came the twenty-four year old ghost.

"I'm going to _destroy_ you," Dan hissed. " _No one_ messes with my brother."

Dan formed green fire in his hand and throw it at the ghost, but the ghost waved his hand and the fire flew past him. Dan hissed and flew towards the ghost. By this time, I was paying attention, and something struck me as familiar about his ability. I gasped as it came to memory.

"Dan," I yelled. "Don't!"


	22. Revealing

Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! How are all of you doing? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry it lagged for a couple chapters, but I promise it'll pick back up again. As you've probably guessed, Dani's coming in soon. That means there will probably 10 or so chapters until we start the trial; and then we'll have one or two chapters until the epilogue. I can't believe that this story has gone by so fast! It's already in its middle stage. :( If I didn't have some of these things planned out, I'd try to drag it along… Well, if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or comments please PM me or review! I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I _do_ own Isaac by copyright laws. I also own Bladesworth and the other OCs under the character list in chapter 10. All the other OCs are owned by the people I credited in the character list.

 _Last time:_

 _Dan let go of his human transformation, and out came the twenty-four year old ghost._

 _"I'm going to destroy you," Dan hissed. "No one messes with my brother."_

 _Dan formed green fire in his hand and throw it at the ghost, but the ghost waved his hand and the fire flew past him. Dan hissed and flew towards the ghost. By this time, I was paying attention, and something struck me as familiar about his ability. I gasped as it came to memory._

 _"Dan," I yelled. "Don't!"_

Chapter 19: Revealing

Dan didn't listen to me and he continued flying towards the ghost. I lunged for him, but I was too late.

"Time out," the ghost said calmly.

Dan was frozen, and a medallion was lying on my chest.

"Time in," the ghost said and Dan was plunged into a pillar.

Dan turned around and tried to lunge for the ghost again.

"Time—," the ghost started to say.

"Stop," I yelled. "Please! He's only trying to protect me!"

"He's a monster," the ghost said. "He _destroyed_ a whole timeline."

"Well, not _all the way_ ," I said. "And, he's repented. Clockwork even left me as his guardian."

"My father is a fool," the ghost said. "This _beast_ shouldn't be alive."

"Wait," I said. " _Father!?_ "

"Yes," the ghost said. "I am Timeless. The son of Clockwork and Pandora."

I suddenly felt faint. Two of my allies had a _child._ And, they didn't _tell_ me.

"When did _that_ happen," I asked.

"Two thousand years ago," Timeless said. "My mother described it as a wild night at the Christmas Truce."

Now, I just felt ill.

"Did _not_ need to know that," I muttered.

"You asked," Timeless said with a cheeky grin.

"You remind me vaguely of a friend of mine," I said. "Now, you said Vlad has Dannielle."

"Yes," Timeless said, smile disappearing. "Though, I don't know where they would be…"

"Neil," Luke yelled as he ran into the garage. "You're okay!"

"Whoa, mate," Hayley said, her jaw dropped. "What's that? A hologram?"

"I am _not_ a hologram," Timeless hissed. "I'm a _ghost_."

"Isaac _died,_ " Xander said in disbelief.

"Lord, protect us all," Gray prayed.

"I'm not the one you call Isaac either," Timeless said. "I am Timeless, son of Clockwork and Pandora."

"Yeah, we don't have time for this," I yelled. "We have to get Danielle!"  
"I agree," Timeless said, and he unsheathed his blade and cut through the air—a portal appearing out of the cut.

All the spectators jaws dropped—besides the ghosts.

"Wait, who's Danielle," Dan asked.

"My clone," I said. "Though, we think of each other as cousins."

"I see," Dan said. "Then, how is she….you know…a she?"

"I….have no idea," I said. "You'd have to ask Vlad…"

Dan raised an eyebrow, but I ignored him, and jumped into the portal.

Third Person POV:

Dan sighed and said, "Impatient as always… He didn't even make a plan. How we protected Amity as far as we did, I'll never know…"

Dan then jumped into the portal.

"What…What just happened," Luke asked.

"I have no idea, mate," Hayley said. "But, if the Shelia is in trouble like Daniel thinks, we better go help too."

"This has to be Isaac's prank," Xander said.

"I agree, this is _way_ too bizarre," Gray said.

"It's not a prank," Timeless said. "And, Phantom will need your help if we are to rescue Dannielle."

"Phantom," Hayley asked.

" _Wait_ ," Luke yelled. "Like _Danny Phantom?_ "

"The one and the same," Timeless said. "Come on, Phantom and the monsters have already arrived. We need to follow."

Everyone was extremely confused, but they obeyed the Time Masters son.

They arrived at their destination, and quickly realized where they were from a portrait of Vlad on the wall.

"Why are we at Danny's house," Hayley asked confused.

"Vlad kidnapped Dannielle," Timeless said. "We're getting her back."

"But, _why_ did Danny's _dad_ kidnap his _cousin_ ," Luke asked.

Timeless didn't answer because he didn't know. He _hated_ not knowing.

"Dang it," Danny yelled from further away.

The four teens and Timeless quickly made their way to Danny's location.

Danny's POV:

I looked at the door infront of me. Ghost proof. I was in Vlad's private lab, and was standing in front of a door I _knew_ Danni must be behind.

"Dang it," I yelled.

"Neil," Luke yelled as he and the others ran—or in Timeless' case, floated—into the room. "What's going on?"

"We can't get into the room," Dan said. "It's ghost proof."

"Dan," I said. "Do you think you can use your Ghostly Wail on it?"

"Even _if_ it would work, I might hurt Dannielle," he said.

I cursed under my breath.

"Then, what do we do," I asked.

"Is there a computer," Hayley asked. "I might be able to hack into the door."

"Yeah," I said. "There is."

"Where," Hayley asked, and I pointed to where the mainframe was.

She nodded, and took off towards the computer.

"Sorry, whelp," Skulker said as he phased from…somewhere. "I can't allow you to get in that room."

"Nor can I, Technus, master of all things electronical and beeping," Technus yelled.

"Oh, what _misery_ ," Spectra moaned. "You're still a _wealth_ of delicious emotions I see."

"What should we do with them," Betrand asked.

"Great," I said. "Three of my biggest enemies—and one of their sidekicks—in _one_ room."

"And, I can't use my most powerful attacks in here," Dan said. "They might kill the humans."

I groaned.

Suddenly, Skulker was shot across the room. I looked over to where Luke was holding an ectogun—the tip still smocking.

"What," he asked. "My dad taught me how to shoot when I was six."

My jaw was still hanging, but I quickly shook out of it, and looked towards Spectra.

"You've got the master of long winded introductions don't you," I asked Dan.

"If you've got the world's _worst_ therapist," Dan said, smirking.

I nodded, and went ghost.

My secret didn't matter right now, Danni needed me more.

Author's Note: By the way. I'm still holding auditions. Please PM me if you're interested.


End file.
